the sons of the sage
by Senju Toshirama
Summary: Kutukan Ashura dan Indra, kutukan yang tidak pernah berakhir, apakah Naruto akan berhasil menghancurkan kutukan itu untuk selamanya...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah saya..**  
><strong>Warning : Merupakan fict pengganti cerita The Story about Naruto dan Menma dan Paairnya juga belum ditentuin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Perkenalan dan pembantaian.<p>

**Naruto POV**  
>Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, umurku sekarang adalah 12 tahun, chunin Konoha yang diangkat tiga bulan lalu karena keberhasilan suatu misi bersama kelompokku, aku adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, walaupun mereka tidak pernah menganggapku serta saudara kembarku yang bernama Menma ada! Alasan mereka menganggap aku dan Menma tidak ada adalah Namikaze Naruko, adik perempuanku yang berumur tiga tahun lebih muda dari kami, dia merupakan Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan pahlawan desa, sekaligus menurut tetua katak yang disampaikan oleh Jiraiya-ojiichan adalah anak dalam ramalan walau Jiraiya-ojiichan sendiri tak yakin, tapi orang tuaku malah langsung percaya dan akhirnya mereka melupakan aku dan Menma saat umur kami 8 tahun, begitu pula penduduk desa mereka juga ikut melupakan kami.<br>Walaupun di Konoha, aku terlihat kesepiaan banyak juga orang-orang yang menganggapku ada, yaitu:  
>-Menma, saudara kembarku yang anti sosial<br>-Hyuuga Shion, seorang Hyuuga yang tidak bisa mengubah takdinya sebagai keluarga cabang sekaligus teman setimku dan pacar Menma.  
>-Sensei teamku, Menma dan Shion yaitu Gekko Hayate<br>-Tsunade-obaachan yang sudah menganggapku cucunya sendiri karena wajah dan sifatku mirip almarhum adiknya, aku bahkan sering belajar taijutsu dan jutsu medis kepadanya. Dia baik sekali padaku bahkan yang selama ini kuanggap sosok orang tuaku adalah dia.  
>-Jiraiya-ojiichan yang baru setahun ini dekat denganku, mungkin setelah melihat kemampuanku di final Ujian Chunin tahun lalu walau aku kalah melawan musuhku yang merupakan perwakilan Kumogakure yaitu Darui, tapi menurutnya aku punya potensi dan akhirnya simesum itu menjadikanku murid pribadinya.<br>-Keluarga Teuchi yang merupakan langgananku ramen dan orang yang memperbolehkanku kerja sambilan ditempat itu, saat waktuku luang.  
>-Para ninja Konoha yang pernah melakukan misi denganku yaitu Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy,dll.<br>-Penyebab aku dan Menma kesepian, Namikaze Naruko. Walau kehidupannya enak, dia selalu menyayangi kami juga dan dia peduli dengan kami.  
>Dan karena mereka juga aku selalu berlatih untuk menjadi terkuat dan demi desa ini, suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi Hokage untuk melindungi mereka semua.<br>Jika kalian bertanya, siapa yang kusayangi? maka aku akan menjawab semua orang didesa ini adalah yang kusayangi dan ingin kulindungi. Siapa yang kubenci? Maaf, aku tak peduli dengan membenci orang lain, tapi yang kurang kusuka adalah orang yang menganggap semua yang ada didunia ini menyedihkan, seperti Menma, memang sih dunia ini tidak adil, tapi kita nikmati saja hidup kita dan melakukan yang terbaik. Ngomong-ngomong soal Menma, dia akhir-akhir ini bersikap aneh seperti makin dingin dari biasanya dan juga selalu menatap semua anggota klan Namikaze dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, terutama pada Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Naruko seolah-olah dia ingin membunuh mereka, tapi gak usah dipikirin mungkin aku hanya salah presepsi.  
>Sekian perkenalanku mungkin jika kurang jelas, pasti kalian akan tahu sejalan dengan waktunya.<br>**Naruto POV END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Menma POV<strong>  
>Namaku adalah Menma, 12 tahun satu dari dua anak yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya, karena ramalan bodoh bahwa satu dari tiga anaknya adalah penyelamat dunia Shinobi, ramalan macam itu!<br>Aku adalah satu-satunya orang non-uchiha yang berhasil membangkitkan sharingan, aku membangkitkannya secara tidak sengaja saat perempat-final ujian chunin yang diadakan di Sunagakure tahun lalu, melawan sicerewet perwakilan Iwagakure bernama Deidara dan aku akhirnya menang melawannya, walaupun pada akhirnya aku kalah melawan adik kembarku yang jenius tapi bodoh disemi-final ujian chunin, yaitu Naruto. Kenapa dia bodoh? Kalau tidak bodoh, mana ada seorang yang membuat teknik genjutsu yang mematikan tapi malah terkena genjutsunya sendiri saat final ujian chunin karena kecerobohannya sendiri.  
>Jika kalian bertanya siapa saja yang kubenci? Semua hal didunia ini kubenci terutama orang tuaku dan desa ini yang menelantarkanku dan tentunya penyebab hal ini terjadi Namikaze Namikaze Naruko, biarpun dia sudah berkali-kali minta maaf dan mencoba mendekatiku tetap saja aku takan pernah memaafkan dia. Jika kalian bertanya bertanya berapa orang yang kucintai? hanya sedikit yang kucintai yaitu pacarku Hyuuga Shion dan dua orang Uchiha yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri yaitu Itachi-nii dan Inabi-nii dan malam ini kami akan meninggalkan desa busuk ini dan masuk grup bernama Akatsuki yang prinsip kerjanya cocok dengan prinsip kami masing-masing, tentunya setelah membantai klan kami masing-masing kecuali Shion, karena dia memang tidak perlu untuk membunuh klannya untuk menjadi kuat sedangkan kami bertiga membutuhkan itu untuk membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan kami masing-masing, jadi aku harus menghancurkan klan Namikaze sedangkan Itachi-nii dan Inabi-nii akan menghancurkan klan Uchiha sebelum Uchiha Shisui tahu, karena dia lebih kuat daripada mereka berdua, sedangkan hambatanku disini hanya keluargaku, karena menurut Inabi-nii aku tak boleh membunuh mereka melainkan hanya menyiksanya saja agar mereka tahu penderitaanku dan hambatan terbesarku bukanlah ayahku yang merupakan ninja terkuat didesa ini, melaikan saudara kembarku yang sebenarnya kusayangi tapi karena prinsip kami beda, jadi kadang aku juga membenci kenaifan dan sifat mudah memaafkannya, dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Kenapa dia lebih berbahaya daripada Minato? Selain dia lebih kuat dariku dia pulang dari kerja sambilannya sekitar waktu itu dan kalau Minato sih tengah malam, tapi tak apalah setelah mengaktikan Mangekyouku aku pasti bisa menglahkannya, lagipula jika Uchiha telah selesai dibantai Inabi-nii akan langsung datang membantuku.<br>Sudah ini saja perkenalankanku sekian saja. Kalian tak perlu tahu semua dari hidupku.  
><strong>Menma POV END<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Malam itu..<span>_  
>Menma kini berada diatas salah satu tiang listrik dikomplek klan Namikaze. Menma kini memakai rompi chuninnya dan memakai kaos hitam lengan panjang, kaus tangan, celana dan sepatu ninja warna hitam dan membawa katana dipunggung, tak jauh dari tempat itu dua orang melakukan hal sama dengan Menma dan malam ini akan ada jeritan dari dua buah klan.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Sementara ditempat lain..<span>_  
>Naruto yang sedang membantu mencuci piring ditempat Teunchi tiba-tiba mereasa gelisah, Ayame yang melihat itu langsung menghampirinya. Naruto kini memakai pakaian serba putih seperti Ayame dan Teuchi.<br>"Kenapa, Naruto-kun sepertinya kau geliasah sekali saat ini!", Tanya Ayame.  
>"Tidak apa-apa kok Ayame-nee, hanya pusing biasa!", Kata Naruto.<br>"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, lebih baik kau pulang saja, biar disini aku yang urus!", Ucap Ayame.  
>"Tapi, Ayame-nee?", Protes Naruto.<br>"Sudahlah, Naruto! Lebih baik kau pulang saja toh pekerjaan disini hampir selesai!", Kata Teunchi yang sudah ada disitu.  
>"Baiklah, Ayame-nee, Teunchi-jiji, pulang dulu!", Pamit Naruto.<br>"Hati-hati dijalan ya, Naruto-kun"  
>Akrinya Naruto melangkah keluar untuk pulang dan diperjalanan pulang dia hanya membatin sesuatu.<br>'Bangsat, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa cakra sekitar 101 penghuni komplek klan Namikaze dan 131 penghuni daerah klan Uchiha tiba-tiba hilang!', Batin Naruto sambil berlari menuju rumahnya (kediaman Namikaze).

* * *

><p><em><span>Dikediaman Yamanaka<span>_  
>Naruko yang daritadi berada disana, kini pamit pulang. Naruko kini memakai pakaian seperti daster warna putih dengan ikat pinggang (?) warna kuning dan lengannya pendek.<br>"Maaf Ino-chan, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang! Mungkin, besok aku kesini dan lagi mengajak Hinata-chan main juga!", Pamit Ino.  
>"Tidak apa-apa Naruko-chan, lagipula memang hari sudah malam, nanti keluargamu mencarimu dan salamin juga pada kakakmu yang berambut kuning, sikoki ramen ganteng itu!", Kata Ino.<br>"Enak saja, Naruto-nii itu Cuma milikku!", Protes Naruko yang diam-diam suka kakaknya.  
>"Iya.. iyaa.., cuman bercanda kok! Hati-hati dijalan ya?", Kata Ino.<br>"Iya, pamitin pada paman Inoichi dan bibi Hikari (Ngarang, ibunya Ino), ya? Byee!", Pamit Naruko.  
>"Byee juga!"<br>Naruko akhirnya pulang dari rumah Ino ke rumahnya dengan berlari seperti anak seumurannya yang sangat suka berlarian.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bersama Menma..<span>_  
>Sudah 101 anggota klan Namikaze telah Menma bunuh dengan cara ditebas dengan pedang, dibunuh dengan shuriken dan kunai, kini Menma merasakan Sharingannya berubah.<br>'Ini hebat, sepertinya kekuatanku sebenarnya telah bangkit bahkan sebelum sinaif itu datang!', Batin Menma.  
>Menma kemudian merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya. Menma langsung menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Kaa-sannya memandangnya.<br>"M-menma? K-kenapa?", Tanya Kushina tak percaya apa yang terjadi.  
>"Kenapa kau bilang? Ini semua karena kau dan Minato?", Kata Menma dingin.<br>"K-karena aku dan Minato?", Kata Kushina.  
>Menma lalu melemparkan kunai kearah Kushina sehingga tangan Kushina lecet.<br>"Ini karena kau dan Minato selalu memperhatikan Naruko. Hingga kau melupakan aku dan Naruto sebagai anakmu! Semua hakku dan Naruto direbut Naruko, bahkan hakku sebagai pewaris klan Namikaze direbut olehnya dan hak Naruto sebagai penerus klan Uzumaki yang telah punah juga direbut olehnya, mungkin Naruto tak mempermasalahkan itu karena dia itu naif, tapi aku mempermasalahkannya, karena itu adalah hakku. Terus, hakku dan Naruto sebagai anakmu juga dirampas olehnya! Jika, kau tidak percaya, biar kutanya apakah makanan kesukaanku ataupun Naruto? Apakah kau juga tahu dimana aku dan Naruto selama kami tak ada dirumah? Apakah kau tahu juga bahwa Naruto juga lebih menganggap Senju Tsunade sebagai orang tuanya daripada kau dan Minato?", Kata Menma.  
>Kushina hanya menangis mendengar apa yang dikatakan Menma, dia tak tahu sebegitu beratnya kehidupan kedua anaknya.<br>"M-maafkan aku, Menma! Apakah kita berlima bisa menjadi keluarga lagi?", Tanya Kushina.  
>"Maaf! Memangnya semua ini bisa diselesaikan dengan maaf dan aku bukalah Naruto yang mudah memaafkan orang lain!", Kata Menma yang sudah ada didepan Kushina dan mencekiknya.<br>**"Tsukuyomi"**  
>Mata langsung berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan dan menatap Kushina dan menjebak Kushina dalam Genjutsu. Didalam Genjutsu kini Kushina terikat dalam tiang salib dan suasana dalam genjutsu sangat suram, digenjutsu itu Menma menusuk-nusuk Kushina dengan pedang.<br>"Disini aku adalah dewa, 72 jam disini sama dengan satu detik diluar dan kau akan merasakan penderitaan yang sangat hebat selama 72 jam! 71 Jam lebih 59 detik lagi! 71 Jam lebih 58 lagi! ...", Kata Menma didunia genjutsunya.  
>Sementara didunia nyata Kushina berteriak-teriak kesakitan karena siksaan Menma dan Kushina.<br>"MENMA-NII! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAA-SAN DAN ANGGOTA KLAN KITA YANG LAIN?", Teriak Naruko yang sudah sampai dirumahnya.  
>"Ckk.. Sepertinya penyebab masalah sudah datang! SEPERTI KAU HARUS MATI SEKARANG!", Kata Menma yang sudah berlari dan meloncat untuk menebas Naruko.<br>'Trankk...' ternyata pedang Menma ternyata ditahan telapak tangan seseorang yang telah dilapisi oleh cakra pemotong (Chakra Scalpel), tapi, 'duak..' Menma dengan cepat menendang orang itu sehingga orang itu terlempar, tapi saat orang itu terlempar orang itu langsung menyemburkan gas beracun pada Menma, tapi Menma dengan sigap menutup hidung agar tidak terkena racun itu.  
>'Sial jurus Dokugiri, hanya dua orang Konoha yang bisa melakukannya, yaitu Shizune dan dia!', Batin Menma.<br>Ketika gas mulai hilang terlihatlah seorang yang mirip dengan Menma tapi berambut kuning yang kini mendekati.  
>"Kau tak apa-apa, Naruko-chan?", Kata orang itu sambil mengelus-elus rambut Naruko yang terlihat sangat ketakutan dan menangis sekarang.<br>"A-aku tak apa-apa '(Hikkss)', Naruto-nii '(Hikkss)'?", Kata Naruko.  
>"Sudahlah jangan menangis, aku akan selalu melindungimu! Itu janji seumur hidupku!", Kata Naruto sambil berpose ala nice guy.<br>"Lebih baik kau sekarang lari dan melaporkan semua ini pada orang yang bernama Senju Tsunade diapartemen Konoha!", Lanjut Naruto sambil mengusap dengan lembut air mata Naruko hingga pipi Naruko sedikit memerah.  
>"Kenapa pada Tsunade-hime? Kenapa bukan pada Tou-san saja?", Tanya Naruko.<br>"Sudahlah kau lebih baik turuti kata-kataku saja! Aku tidak ingin melihat Tou-san melihat dua anaknya saling membunuh satu sama lain! DAN SEKARANG CEPAT LARI DAN JANGAN MENENGOK KEBELAKANG, APAPUN YANG TERJADI!", Kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin sehingga Naruko menjadi ketakutan dan mulai lari mengikuti peritah Naruto.  
>Menma yang mengetahui Naruko lari, langsung berlari menuju Naruko dan mulai bersiap menebasnya. Sementara disisi lain, Naruto yang mengetahui apa yang ingin dilakukan Menma langsung membuat handseal dan melakukan shunsin sempurna kearah Menma dan 'jleb..' Naruto tertusuk pedang Menma tepat dijantung. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Kita tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya?<br>-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini dan mohon maaf jika pendek<strong>  
><strong>Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan tolong review dengan review yang membangun..<strong>  
><strong>Untuk update gak tahu..<strong>  
><strong>Untuk yang gak tahu Inabi buka aja Narutopedia<strong>  
><strong>Untuk Shion adalah OC yang saya ambil dari Naruto Shippuden Movei 1, disini dia adalah anak seorang Hyuuga kelas pembantu yang selalu mendapat ketidak adilan, disini dia adalah kakak Neji yang entar mengakibatkan Neji makin benci ama Hinata dan Hiashi..<strong>  
><strong>Untuk kekuatan menyusul dan mohon jangan protes <strong>  
><strong>Untuk chapter depan full-fight<strong>  
><strong>Sekian terima kasih..<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah saya..**

**Warning : (Maybe) Incest, SMWL (Sistem Mikir Waktu Luang), Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Perubahan Timeline, dll.**

**Pairing : Menma x Shion, Sai x Fem!Sasuke**

* * *

><p><span><em>Tanya-Jawab di kolom review:<em>

Q : naruto punya donjutsu gax...?  
>Buat naruto punya rantay cakra kek kushina...<br>Jarang ada fic yang naruto mempunyayi rantay cakra... Padahal itukan kenkay genkay klan uzumaki...  
>Itu aja sih..<br>Lanjut.. Di tunggu nex kap nya..?

A : (Maybe) Rinnegan, jika ini terjadi Menma juga punya Rinnegan dan buat rantai cakra Naruto punya jutsu ini dan mohon maaf jika sok tahu rantai cakra bukanlah kekkai genkai melainkan teknik hiden (teknik turun temurun yang masih bisa dipelajari klan lain, tapi dijaga kerahasiannya) seperti kagemane dan shintesin milik Nara dan Yamanaka, untuk uzumaki sendiri hidennya adalah cakra-chains, kagura shingan dan penyegelan khas uzumaki, sedangkan kekkai genkainya adalah darah penyembuh kayak Karin.

Q : sebentar naruto dan menma ini kembar tapi kok umur naruto 12 sedangkan menma 13 O.o kok bisa?

A : Salah ketik kemarin harusnya 12 tahun semua...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

.

_Pertarungan Naruto dan Menma.._

Naruto kini tertusuk pedang Menma, Menma yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai, tapi Naruto juga tersenyum sehingga membuat Menma sedikit bingung, tapi kebingungannya hilang ketika dia merasakan tekanan cakra dalam tubuh Naruto meningkat dan 'duar..' Naruto (yang ternyata hanya Mizu bhunsin) tiba-tiba meledak menjadi air dan kabut yang tebal, sehingga Menma terpaksa menutup mata, ketika Menma membuka matanya dia menemukan dirinya berada ditengah lautan yang sedang terjadi badai, lalu Menma langsung mengaktifkan sharingannya.

**"Genjutsu: Sharingan"**

Setelah melepaskan genjutsu Naruto dengan genjutsunya sendiri, Menma langsung melempar kunai peledak kearah yang diyakini tempat Naruto bersembunyi dan 'duar..' kunai peledak itu langsung meledak tetapi Naruto langsung menghindarinya dengan shunsin kearah agak dekat dengan Menma.

"Tak kusangka kau berhasil Magen: Mizuarashi milikku Menma dan cara yang pintar untuk menolak genjutsuku dengan menggenjutsu dirimu sendiri! Kau memang rival yang kuat saudara kembarku, lalu satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan kenapa kau membunuh hampir semua klan kita?", Tanya Naruto dengan tenang.

"Tentu saja, semua ini karena Minato dan Kushina yang selalu menyayangi Naruko sehingga melupakan kita!", Kata Menma.

"Jadi karena masalah itu, Menma kita ini sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, jadi seharusnya memaafkan mereka dan melakukan yang terbaik agar dianggap oleh mereka!", Kata Naruto.

"MAAF KATAMU! AKU BUKANLAH ORANG YANG MUDAH MEMAAFKAN SESUATU SEPERTIMU! DAN JANGAN MENASEHATIKU KAU ITU HANYA ANAK-ANAK YANG LAHIR TIGA MENIT SETELAHKU, JADI JANGAN SOK PINTAR!", Teriak Menma.

"Aku bukan sok pintar, aku hanya berbicara kenyataan! Aku sih tak apa-apa membenci Tou-san dan Kaa-san, tapi mengapa kau mengikut sertakan seluruh klan dalam masalah ini? DAN KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH ORANG-ORANG YANG TAK BERSALAH DAN TAK TAHU APA-APA, SEPERTI MEREKA?", Tanya Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Tentu saja untuk menjadi kuat, dengan membunuh orang lain kekuatan kita akan bertambah, terutama dengan membunuh orang-orang yang penting bagi kita!", Jelas Menma.

"Kau salah Menma, kekutan kita hanya akan bertambah jika kita berkerja keras dan melakukan latihan secara rutin dengan skala yang ekstrim! Bukan dengan membunuh sepertimu dan sepertinya aku sebagai adik yang baik sebisa mungkin aku menyadarkanmu, tapi sepertinya kau tak bisa sadar dan malah melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini dan sebagai warga Konoha yang berbakti, aku harus membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri, **Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**", Kata Naruto sambil melemparkan lima kunai kearah Menma.

Kunai yang dilempar Naruto kini menjadi puluhan dan bersiap menerjang Menma, Menma yang melihat itu langsung mengaktfkan sharingannya dan 'trank.. trank.. trank...' Menma berhasil mengkis kunai-kunai Naruto dengan cermat daan setelah selesai dengan cepat Menma berlari, mencekik leher Naruto dan mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya.

**"Tsukuyomi"**

* * *

><p><em><span>Sementara bersama Naruko..<span>_

Naruko kini sudah sampai dikediaman Senju Tsunade, salah satu dari tiga sennin yang merupakan pewaris klan Senju. 'tok.. tokk.. tokk..' Naruko langsung mengetuk pintu apartemen Tsunade. Tsunade yang ada didalam langsung membuka pintu.

"Oh, ternyata kau! Mau apa kau kemari? Kalau ini berhubungan dengan Minato dan Kushina, aku tak tertarik sebelum mereka sadar akan perbuatannya menelantarkan Naruto!", Kata Tsunade langsung bersiap menutup pintu.

"Jangan tutup pintunya, aku mohon!", Pinta Naruko dengan wajah memelas.

"Kenapa jangan ditutup? Lagipula, ini apartemen ini milikku jadi terserah apa yang kulakukan, apalagi kau memohon dengan wajah seperti itu, bukannya imut tapi malah menjijikan!", Kata Tsunade.

"A-ano, S-sebenarnya Naruto-nii dan Menma-nii sedang bertarung sampai mati di komplek Namikaze!", Kata Naruko gugup.

"APA? BAGAIMANA BISA?", Kata Tsunade kaget.

"Ano, sebenarnya...", Kata Naruko yang langsung menceritakan kronologi kenapa Naruto dan Menma bertarung.

Tsunade mendengar penjelasan itu hanya menunjukan muka marah dan langsung masuk kedalam apartemennya dan langsung berteriak pada seseorang yang tidur disana.

"KATAK TUA, BANGUN!", Teriak Tsunade yang membuat laki-laki yang berambut putih langsung bangun.

"Ada apa, Tsunade? Kenapa kau membangunkanku?", Tanya pria yang kita kenali sebagai Jiraiya.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja, yang jelas kita harus segera bersiap untuk menuju komplek klan Namikaze!", Kata Tsunade.

"Kenapa, kita harus menuju kesana?", Kata Jiraiya.

"Sudah, penjelasannya nanti saja yang jelas muridmu kini, bertarung dengan kembarannya di komplek Namikaze!", Jelas Tsunade.

'Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Naruto!'

* * *

><p><em><span>Kembali kepertarungan Menma..<span>_

Naruto kini berada tiang genjutsu Menma yang auranya sangat suram dan terlihat Menma kini membawa pedang dan matanya berubah merah membentuk spiral didalamnya (kayak rinnegannya Uchiha Senin tapi warnanya merah/Bayangin aja logo klan Uzumaki ada dimata Menma). Naruto melihat itu langsung bertanya pada Menma.

"Mata apa itu?", Tanya Naruto.

"Ini adalah imbalan karena aku sudah membunuh semua anggota klan Namikaze dan mata ini adalah mata yang melebihi sharingan yaitu Mangekyou Sharingan dan genjutsu ini adalah salah satu genjutsu terkuat, disini aku adalah dewa, satu detik disini sama dengan 72 jam didunia dan kau akan mendapat siksaan yang kejam selam 72 jam! 71 jam 59 detik lagi! 72 jam 58 detik lagi! 72 jam 57 detik lagi...", Menma mengatakan itu sambil menusuk-nusuk Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja dan diam sekaligus menutup matanya sambil berkonsentrasi.

'Duak... bllarr...' Didunia nyata Naruto menendang Menma dengan keras yang menyebabkan Menma terlempar puluhan meter dan genjutsu Menma hancur.

"Uhhuk.. Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari genjutsuku!", Kata Menma sambil batuk darah.

"Aku pernah terjebak dalam genjutsu yang lebih kejam daripada genjutsumu dan aku berhasil keluar dari sana!", Kata Naruto dingin.

"Dan karena sepertinya kau telah serius aku juga akan serius. **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**"

Naruto langsung menyemburkan bola api kearah Menma, sedangkan Menma yang sudah berdiri kini dengan cepat membentuk handseal yang sama dengan Naruto dengan cepat karena bantuan Sharingan.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

Dari mulut Menma kini juga mengeluarkan bola api yang sama ukurannya dengan Naruto dan 'blar..' kedua bola api bertabrakan dan menghasilkan ledakan yang besar, Naruto kini langsung membuat handseal bhunsin.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

Naruto langsung membuat banyak bhunsin dan bhunsin-bhunsin itu langsung berlari pada Menma dan salah satu bhunsin mencoba menendang Menma dan Menma dengan mudah mengihindarinya dengan membaca gerakan menggunakan sharingan dan langsung memukul bhunsin itu hingga menghilang, kemudian dua bhunsin mencoba menendang kepala Menma tapi lagi-lagi Menma berhasil menghindarinya dan 'dust.. dusst..' dua bhunsin itu hilang karena menendang satu sama lain.

**"Fūton: Shinkūjin"**

Salah satu dari bhunsin Naruto membuat pedang angin dari sebuah kunai dan langsung berlari kearah Menma dan Menma mencoba menghindar tapi sayangnya tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan dan ketika dia melihat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dia melihat dirinya telah terikat rantai-rantai warna hitam dan disisi lain dia melihat salah satu Naruto tersenyum dan dari tubuhnya keluar rantai-rantai yang masuk ketanah.

'Sial dia memang cepat dan perhitungannya bagus sekali untuk mengalahkan kecepatan mata sharinganku melalui bunshin-bunshin itu dan teknik hiden klan Uzumaki yaitu rantai cakra ini, tak salah dia dijuluki yang tercepat saat akademi, sepertinya aku harus melakukan jutsu itu!', Batin Menma.

**"Amaterasu"**

Menma mulai membakar dengan api hitam semua Naruto yang ada disana, mulai dari yang akan menyerangnya dengan pedang angin, orang yang menggunakan rantai cakra sehingga ikatannya kendor dan dia bebas kemudian semua Naruto yang ada disitu dan 'dusst.. dussst.. dusst..' semua Naruto disitu langsung menghilang, sehingga Menma kaget.

'Sial, bhunsin semua dimana yang asli!'

Kemudian dia mendengar suara bising dari atas dirinya dan melihat Naruto membawa jutsu yang sama seperti ayahnya hanya saja terlihat seperti shuriken.

**"Fūton: Rasenshur..."**

'Duak...' Naruto terlempar oleh tinjuan sosok tulang raksasa berwarna merah kecoklatan dan tak jauh dari Menma ada tiga orang yang disayanginya yaitu Uchiha Inabi, Hyuuga Shion dan tentunya Uchiha Itachi yang mengendalikan sosok itu dan 'blar.. sinkkk...' tak jauh dari mereka jutsu Naruto meledak menjadi bola angin raksasa yang merusak dan memotong apa saja yang ada disana dan melukai Naruto sendiri hingga babak belur.

'Jutsu macam apa itu! Sepertinya sangat menakutkan, untung saja dia belum bisa mengendalikannya, jika dia bisa mungkin saja susanooku akan hancur karena jutsu itu!', Batin Itachi.

'Jutsu apa itu, mengerikan sekali!', Batin Shion.  
>'Untung saja Itachi-nii menyelamatkanku kalau tidak aku akan mati! Naruto seberapa kuat kau sebenarnya!', Batin Menma.<p>

'Namikaze Naruto, kau memang hambatan terbesar kami selain sibrengsek Shisui yang menggagalkan kami membunuh semua klan kami sehingga tersisa dirinya dan Tatsuki (Fem!Sasuke), sepertinya kau harus mati disini daripada berhadapab dengan 2 brengsek, lebih baik satu saja!', Batin Inabi.

"Menma pinjam pedangmu, sepertinya dia masih hidup dan aku masih merasakan cakranya, sepertinya kita tidak bisa membiarkan dia hidup disini!", Kata Inabi.

"Baiklah ini!", Kata Menma yang langsung memberikan pedangnya pada Inabi.

Inabi langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan bersiap menusuknya, tapi ' duak.. blar..' langkahnya dihentikan tendangan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang kita kenal sebagai Tsunade sehingga dia terpental bebapa meter dan batuk darah.

'Sial, sepertinya kami tak punya waktu dan kekuatan melawannya, lebih baik kami kabur saja!', Batin Inabi.

"SEMUANYA KABUR!", Perintah Inabi.

Mereka semua bersiap kabur, tapi sesorang yaitu Jiraiya menghalangi langkah mereka.

**"Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari"**

Mereka terperangkap pada jutsu buatan Jiraiya yang seperti barier mulut katak.

"Kalian sudah terperangkat jutsu ini, kalian tidak bisa kabur!", Kata Jiraiya.

"Saus Tartar! Kenapa dia juga muncul!", Umpat Inabi.

Disisi lain Itachi hanya berdiam diri, berkontrasi dan membuat jutsu andalan Mangekyou Sharingannnya.

**"Amaterasu"**

Api hitam Itachi kini berhasil membakar jutsu Jiraiya dan membuka jalan mereka dan mereka semua langsung kabur dari area itu. Di sisi lain, Jiraiya hanya mengupat.

"Sial! Mereka kabur, tak kusangka api hitam Amaterasu memang benar-benar ada! Kukira hanya ada dilegenda dilebih-lebihkan oleh seseorang, tapi bagaimana Hokage pertama bisa menang melawan Uchiha Madara yang punya jutsu ini dan bagaimana pula Uzumaki Arashi (OC-Udah wafat-Pertapa katak paling melegenda) bisa mengalahkan Uchiha Ryuun (OC-Udah wafat-anak madara), ya?", Kata Jiraiya sambil menyegel api hitam dalam sebuah gulungan.

Disisi lain, Naruko kini berada disisi Naruto sambil menangis dan memegangi tangan kakak yang dicintainya.

"Onii-chan, '(Hiksss...)' Onii-chan!", Ucap Naruko.

"Sudahlah, bocah! Kakakmu belum mati, detak jantungnya masih ada, lebih baik kita bawa kakak dan ibumu ke rumah sakit sekarang! Sepertinya, ibumu juga belum mati!", Kata Tsunade,

"Apakah benar, Onii-chan belum mati?", Tanya Naruko khawatir.

"Tentu saja, lagipula kenapa kau lebih khawatir dengannya? Seharusnya, anak seumuranmu seharusnya lebih khawatir dengan ibunya, walau dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya!", Jelas Tsunade.

"Karena aku mencintainya dan aku akan jadi pendamping hidupnya suatu saat nanti!", Kata Naruko dengan sangat serius.

"Apa kau bercanda bocah! Aku beritahu, mungkin anak seumuranmu belum tahu ini, tapi walaupun ayah dan ibumu tidak menganggap Naruto anaknya, tapi kalian tetap saudara dan saudara tidak boleh menikah!", Kata Tsunade.

"Kalau itu sih, aku biarpun anak kecil juga tahu itu dan karena itulah aku ingin jadi hokage suatu saat nanti sehingga aku bisa menikah Onii-chan, sekaligus menghapus sistem itu!", Kata Naruko dengan mantap.

'Sepertinya bocah ini sangat serius, aku sih setuju-setuju saja, lagipula Uzumaki memperbolehkan incest! Tapi, apa yang membuat bocah ini sangat mencintai kakaknya! Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi jika Minato dan Kushina tahu ini? Atau kuhajar mereka saja agar mereka sadar kesalahan mereka dan menyetujui hubungan anak mereka!', Batin Tsunade.

'Onii-chan, kenapa kau selalu melindungiku, padahal aku adalah penyebab dirimu kesepian! Bahkan kau babak-belur dua setengah tahun lalu ketika melawan para preman yang akan mencoba memperkosaku dan kau juga hampir saling membunuh Menma-nii yang mencoba membunuhku dua tahun lalu dan sekarang kau hampir mati karena kejadian ini? Aku berjanji akan menjadi kuat agar tidak selalu menyusahkanmu!', Batin Naruko sedih.

Naruto dan Kushina akhirnya dibawa oleh Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Naruko kerumah sakit konoha.

* * *

><p><em><span>Keesokan Harinya..<span>_

Keadaan Konoha sedang kalang kabut, karena terjadi pembantaian dua klan yang penting di Konoha, yaitu Namikaze dan Uchiha. Dari klan Uchiha yang berhasil selamat adalah Uchiha Shisui yang menderita luka ringan karena tusukan pedang, sementara Uchiha Tatsuki sepertinya dalam kondisi kritis. Sementara dari klan Namikaze yang berhasil selamat adalah Namikaze Naruko yang hanya mengalami trauma, Namikaze Kushina yang dalam kondisi kritis dan belum sadar dan Namikaze Naruto yang dalam kondisi sekarat. Kini, Minato yang mendengar itu pagi harinya langsung kerumah sakit karena kemarin malam tidak sempat pulang karena menumpuknya pekerjaan. Disana dia menemukan Naruko diruang tunggu dan Minato langsung memeluknya.

"Naruko-chan, kau tak apa-apa? Bagaimana keadaan kaa-san? Mudah-mudahan tak apa-apa agar keluarga kita tetap utuh!", Kata Minato.

Naruko hanya diam saja dan kemudian angkat bicara.

"Utuh katamu, keluarga kita sudah tidak utuh lagi! Menma-nii sudah pergi dan Naruto-nii mungkin juga akan pergi!", Kata Naruko.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruko-chan, lalu dimana mereka sekarang?", Tanya Minato yang baru teringat kedua anaknya.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak awalnya tidak mengingat tentang mereka! Asal kau tahu saja yang melakukan pembantaian adalah Menma-nii, sedangkan Naruto-nii yang mencoba menyadarkan Menma-nii sekarang sedang sekarat!", Kata Naruko dengan nada marah.

"APA? TIDAK MUNGKIN?", Teriak Minato kaget.

"Mungkin saja Minato, lagipula ini semua adalah salahmu!", Kata sesorang tiba-tiba.

Minato langsung menoleh kearah orang itu dan menemukan senseinya sedang berjalan kearahnya dan kemudian duduk salah satu kursi tunggu diruang itu.

"Apa maksudmu, sensei?", Tanya Minato bingung.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apasih? Kukira kau ini jenius. Ternyata otakmu lola!", Kata Jiraiya.

"Apa maksudmu sensei? aku benar-benar tak tahu!", Tanya Minato.

"Dengarkan kata-kataku ini semua adalah salahmu terlalu menyayangi Naruko, kau melupakan Menma dan Naruto karena itu semua, jadi wajar Menma melakukan ini semua!", Jelas Jiraiya.

"Jadi benar, Menma melakukan ini semua! Lalu, dimana Naruto?", Tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya, dia sedang bersama Tsunade sekarang, kau seharusnya bangga punya anak seperti dia, dia sama sekali tidak membencimu dan dia rela melawan saudaranya sendiri karena dirimu yang melupakannya! Sebaiknya kau cepat sadar sebelum Naruto meninggalkanmu seperti Menma!", Kata Jiraiya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Minato.

Minato mendengar itu hanya merenung dan membatin sesuatu.

'Apa benar ini semua karena diriku? Kalau benar tolong maafkan aku Naruto, Menma! Dan Naruto ini permintaan seumur hidupku, tolong bawa Menma pulang!', Batin Minato.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menepuk pundaknya dan menemukan Anbu bertopeng Anjing ingin berbicara.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?", Tanya Kakashi.

"Sebenarnya, saya mau memberi laporan bahwa Namikaze Menma, Hyuuga Shion, Uchiha Inabi dan Uchiha Itachi telah didakwa sebagai missing-nin kelas s oleh para tetua! Sensei!", Kata Kakashi.

"Apa bagaimana bisa para tetua itu bisa melakukan itu tanpa keputusanku?", Kata Minato.

"Saya juga tidak tahu, sensei!", Kata Kakashi.

'Sial, sebenarnya apa yang kalian semua inginkan!'

* * *

><p><span><em>Sementara bersama Naruto dan Tsunade..<em>

Naruto kini tergeletak ditempat tidur rumah sakit bersama Tsunade yang menungguinya.

'Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi dan kenapa kau menolong orang-orang yang tidak menganggapmu ada? Aku tidak ingin kau mati seperti Nawaki dan Dan! Kau masih memiliki janji padaku untuk meneruskan cita-cita mereka untuk menjadi Hokage, jadi jangan mati sebelum hal itu terjadi, karena aku tak akan memaafkanmu!'

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Info Jutsu:<p>

-Magen: Mizuarashi (Demoni Ilusion: Water Storm) adalah salah satu genjutsu buatan saya untuk Naruto, dimana genjutsu ini menyerang konsentrasi dan penglihatan seseorang dengan kejutan (disini biasanya naruto menggunakan Mizubunshin dan Bunshin Daibakuha), genjutsu ini efeknya sama dengan Genjutsu: Sharingan, cara keluar dari genjutsu ini adalah mengembalikan konsentrasi kita.

* * *

><p><strong>Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini dan mohon maaf jika pendek dan jelek..<strong>

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan tolong review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Untuk pair Naruto kalau gak Sara (Naruto Movie 4, seumuran Naruto), mungkin Mini Harem (Ino, Naruko dan Hinata) sedangkan jika Mini Harem, Sara cuman sebagai figuran. Jika pairnya Sara, maka Naruko dan Hinata tetap suka Naruto tapi cinta mereka entah bagaimana nasibnya (Mungkin diterima dan jadi harem Naruto, mungkin juga hanya dianggap sebagai adik (Sisterzone)) sedangkan Ino hanyahlah sosok adik bagi Naruto yang suka menggoda Naruto terutama tentang dua sahabatnya yang suka Naruto.**

**Untuk Mangekyou Menma sori kalau penjelasannya jelek, karena demi kepentingan cerita, dimana Mangekyou Menma meniru doujutsu anak pertama rikoudo dan untuk Naruto kekkai genkai utamanya adalah shakuton (Scorch Release) karena terinspirasi anak kedua rikoudo yang digambar tubuhnya dilapisi armor api putih dan setelah saya teliti api putih masuk dalam scorch release, untuk kekkai genkai lain menyusul.**

**Terus disini ada beberapa orang yang sebenarnya jahat, tapi jadi baik seperti Deidara, dll dan orang baik menjadi jahat kayak Inabi, dll demi kepentingan cerita...**

**Untuk update gak tahu..**

**Untuk chapter depan adalahh side story naruto 13 tahun sebagai anggota Anbu yaitu pengawasan putri Damiyo yang bandel (Sara), bersama Kakashi, Shisui dan Sai (yang disini umur Sai sama dengan Naruto dan akan jadi musuh debat)**

**Sekian terima kasih..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah saya..**

**Warning : (Maybe) Incest, (Maybe) Harem, SMA (Sistem Mikir Acak-acakan), Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Perubahan Timeline, Perubahan Umur.**

**Main Pairing: NaruSara, MenmaShion, SaiSaku, Slight Pairing: Menma?, NaruNaru, NaruHina, SaiFem!Sasu, ShikaIno.**

**Note: Disini Sara berperan menjadi OC, seperti Shion.**

* * *

><p>Tanya-Jawab di kolom review:<p>

Q : Siapa itu uciha senin?

A : Uchiha Ancestor atau nenek moyangnya kaum Uchiha.

Q : Senpai kalo bisa pair Naruto/Sara/Naruko/Hinata

A : Akan saya usahakan, tapi saya belum tahu cara masukin konfliknya, soalnya saya paling anti harem tanpa konflik

Q: Kenapa power Naruto cuman Shakuton

A: Saya agak menyerah soal Shakuton, jadinya gak jadi. Kekkai Genkai Naruto adalah Rinnegan aja, tapi punya kekkai tota Jinton..

Q: apa naruto nanti akan punya tim buat ngelawan akat suki...  
>Apa yohiko nagato dan konan di sini jahat atau baik.?<br>Nex , di tunggu

A: Untuk tim sepertinya belum terpikirkan, Cerita Pein dan Konan sama seperti Canon, baik tapi dimanfaatin dan saya tidak akan mengubah-ubah cerita mereka difict manapun, karena mereka adalah penguat jalan ninja Naruto dan kisah mereka bertiga (Nagato, Yahiko dan Konan) adalah paling menyentuh hati saya (lebih menyentuh daripada Minakushi, yang disebut orang-orang paling menyentuh)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

.

**-Naruto POV-**

Sudah satu setengah tahun semenjak kejadian itu, kejadian terparah diKonoha karena dua klan dibantai oleh tiga orang brengsek yang hampir membuatku mati dan semenjak kejadian itu, aku mulai mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan yaitu kasih sayang keluarga maupun penduduk desa dan semenjak kejadian itu aku mendapat misi seumur hidup yang sangat merepotkan yaitu membawa Menma-teme pulang, kenapa misi itu merepotkan? Karena, biarpun sembilan bulan lalu aku diangkat menjadi Jounin, tapi aku tidak masuk dalam Jounin pembimbing suatu team diAkademi ataupun Jounin lapangan seperti Kakashi-nii dan Guy-nii, aku masuk kedalam satuan Penyiksaan dan Interogasi yang dipimpin orang aneh bernama Ibiki Morino dan diwakili oleh Inoichi Yamanaka, jadinya aku lebih sering di malas-malasan Kantor daripada bertarung lapangan, tapi mimpiku untuk bermalas-malasan tiap hari sepertinya langsung sirna, terutama jika ada orang ditangkap atau dituduh melakukan kejahatan terutama jika orang yang harus diinterogasi banyak bisa migran kepalaku karena pikiranku selalu dipaksa masuk kedalam pikiran orang-orang itu dengan jutsu Mind Reading yang menurutku harus disempurnakan, karena berefek pusing bagi pemakainya.

Walaupun, aku adalah anggota badan Interogasi dan Penyiksaan, kadang aku diminta Tsunade-baachan dan Shizune-nee untuk membantu bidang medis terutama saat anak buahnya yang mayoritas perempuan melakukan tugas untuk mencari tanaman langka diluar desa dan lagi-lagi terindahku untuk bersantai diKantor akhirnya menghilang. Seperti besok, aku disuruh menemani matan teman seangkatanku tapi berbeda team yang sekarang sudah diangkat menjadi cucu angkat Tsunade-baachan dan Ero-sennin yang baru menikah 13 bulan lalu, dia adalah Uzumaki Sara, dia diangkat menjadi cucu Obaa-chan karena kemampuannya dibidang medis, selain tentunya dia yatim-piatu. Satu hal yang agak membuatku risih bila berjalan dengan Sara adalah kami sering disebut pacaranlah atau kami juga sering disebut pasangan Minato dan Kushina kedua, memang sih dia cantik tapi tetap saja dia gadis yang merepotkan seperti Naruko dan teman pemalunya si Hyuuga itu, walaupun aku akui dia tidak semerepotkan teman Naruko yang juga merupakan anak Inoichi-san yang mulutnya suka mengeluarkan kata-kata vulgar terutama tentang Naruko dan si Hyuuga itu padaku. Sudalah, jangan dibahas nanti lama-lama aku terpikat dengannya, janjiku untuk melindungi Naruko seumur hidup dari gangguan Menma-teme dan sekutunya sirna, karena perhatianku terfokus ke Sara.

Oh.. ya, jika kalian bertanya bagaimana perkembanganku setelah kejadian setahun lalu? Hanya sedikit sih, memang sih, dari semua elemen dasar yang ada dalam tubuhku, sudah kukasai kelimanya! Lima? Ya, aku seperti almarhum Sarutobi Hiruzen, aku dikarunia kekuatan kelima elemen dasar baik air, api, angin, petir dan tanah, sama seperti si Uzumaki Sara juga yang kutahu dari Tsunade-baachan dia bisa kelima elemen dasar. Tapi, sepertinya cita-citaku membuat variasi rasengan dari kelima elemen gagal, aku baru bisa membuat variasi angin dan api. Begitu juga teknik Hiraishin yang baru saja kupelajari, sepertinya belum begitu hebat daripada ayahku, sepertinya rencanaku untuk menjadi Hokage saat umurku lima belas tahun belum bisa dilaksanakan.

Sudahlah, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kuungkapkan dalam hatiku, mengenai kejadian-kejadian hidupku selama satu setengah tahun terakhir. Sekian..

**-Naruto POV END-**

* * *

><p><strong>-Menma POV-<strong>

Sudah setahun setengah semenjak kejadian dimana aku meninggalkan Konoha dan membantai hampir seluruh klanku dan semenjak kejadian itu, aku kini menjadi buronan level S dan masuk organisasi Akatsuki, organisasi yang menerimaku apa adanya, berbeda dengan Konoha yang hanya memandangku sebagai sampah dan memberiku cap borunan dan buronanku sekarang sudah mencapai 240.000.000 Ryo. Huh, memang sepertinya Konoha memang harus dihancurkan!

Oh ya, jika kalian bertanya bagaimana kehidupanku di Akatsuki? Cukup menyenangkan, aku bisa membunuh sesuka hatiku bersama patnerku yaitu pacarku sendiri yaitu Hyuuga Shion, kenapa aku bisa bebas membunuh? Karena, aku masuk divisi yang bertugas sebagai pembunuh sesama buronan atau lebih kerennya adalah bounty hunter.

Oh ya, perkembanganku selama satu setengah tahun ini cukup menarik terutama Mangekyou Sharinganku, aku sudah berhasil membangkitkan Susanooku sendiri berwarna hijau, walaupun Susanooku belum sekuat milik Itachi-nii dan Inabi-nii tapi kabar baiknya Amaterasuku melebihi mereka, selain aku dapat mengeluarrkan Amaterasu seperti Itachi-nii dan Inabi-nii, aku dapat memanipulasi Amaterasuku sendiri, teknik ini disebut Enton, kekai genkai yang sekarang hanya dapat dikuasai olehku dan Almarhum Uchiha Ryuun, untuk kedua eleman dasarku (Baca: Api dan Tanah) sendiri sepertinya sudah cukup berkembang dari sebelumnya. Untuk Genjutsu sepertinya agak berkembang daripada sebelumnya, walaupun mungkin belum sekuat Itachi-nii, Naruto-dobe yang memang sejak dari awal ahli genjutsu, maupun Uchiha Shisui yang menurut Itachi-nii memiliki genjutsu lebih kuat daripada dirinya. Cihh, sepertinya aku harus berlatih lagi untuk menjadi orang yang terkuat didunia ini.

**-Menma POV END-**

* * *

><p><em><span>Esok Paginya Di Kantor Hokage<span>_

Terlihat seorang berpenampilan Jounin ala Konoha berambut kuning dan berambut merah, yang satu laki-laki dan yang satu perempuan berpapasan dijalan menuju ruang kerja Hokage dan mereka berpapasan dan berjalan bersama.

"Wah, sepertinya kita berjodoh ya, Naruto-kun? Lagi-lagi yang menemaniku dalam misi mencari tanaman obat adalah Naruto-kun!", Kata sirambut merah yang kita ketahui sebagai Sara yang diakhiri senyum termanisnya pada Naruto.

"Mungkin juga, ya? Seperti biasa!", Kata Naruto seadanya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

'Ni.. Laki-laki gak peka banget, ya? Gak tahu apa, aku suka padanya? Andai saja aku laki-laki dan dia perempuan udah kutembak dulu, lagipula mana ada wanita yang mulai dulu!', Batin Sara agak jengkel.

"Eh, Sara ada apa?", Tanya Naruto yang melihat wajah Sara berubah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun!", Jawab Sara.

"Yakin kau tidak apa-apa, Sara? Kalau sakit lebih baik ditunda dulu misinya!", Tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Sara menghelai rambut Sara keatas dan menempelkan jidatnya ke jidat Sara untuk mengecek Sara sakit atau tidak, sementara Sara agak memerah.

'Brengsek, Kenapa jadi begini? Harusnya aku senang dibeginikan oleh Naruto-kun, tapi sepertinya ini terlalu cepat', Batin Sara sambil memerah.

'Bangsat, ini salah! Bagaimana janjiku untuk fokus ke Naruko-chan? Apa aku fokus keduanya saja, ya? Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa adil pada mereka!', Batin Naruto dengan penuh pertentangan batin.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkan mereka.

"Wah.. sepertinya ada yang sedang bermesraan kali ini!", Kata orang itu.

Naruto dan Sara langsung menjauh satu dengan lainnya dan salah tingkah.

"E-eh, S-shisui-nii, K-kenapa kau disini, M-memangnya sedang tidak ada tugas diAnbu, ya?", Tanya Naruto gugup.

"B-benar Shisui-san, K-kenapa kau disana?", Tanya Sara yang tak kalah gugup.

"Suadahlah jangan seperti itu, lagipula aku tidak akan mengumbar masalah cinta kalian! Aku disini sedang bebas tugas Anbu dan ada tugas dari Hokage-sama yang aku tak tahu apa? Kalian juga akan keruang Hokage, kan? Lebih baik bersama-sama saja, ayo!"

Akhirnya mereka keruang Hokage bertiga. Ketika, mereka masuk keruang Hokage, mereka bukan hanya menemukan Hokage saja, tapi dua orang yang merupakan teman setim Sara dulu yang sekarang masuk satuan Anbu ops hitam, mereka adalah Sai dan Haruno Sakura. Tentu hal ini, membuat Sara dan Naruto kaget.

"Ano, Tou-san kenapa mereka ada disini?", Tanya Naruto.

"Oh, mereka dan Shisui akan mengawal kalian berdua!", Jawab Minato

"Ano, Hokage-sama, bukankah kami hanya mencari tanaman obat di Perbatasan Negara api, kenapa kami harus dikawal?", Tanya Sara.

"Sara-sara seperti biasa! Bilang saja kau ingin bermesraan dengan Naruto-kunmu tanpa ada yang mengganggu, lagipula jika kami turun tangan pasti ada sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi pekerja kantoran dan rumah sakit seperti kalian!", Kata Sakura dengan mulut yang tidak bisa diatur seperti anggota Root lainnya.

"Sepertinya yang dikatakan Sakura-san, kami tentu tidak akan membiarkan anak Hokage-sama dan pewaris klan Senju harus meninggal dalam sebuah misi yang berbahaya!", Kata Sai yang diakhiri senyum palsu.

Sementara itu, Minato dan Shisui hanya sweetdrop mendengar perdebatan keempat remaja Jenius ini.

"Sudah tenang, aku jelaskan Naruto dan Sara! Mereka mengawal kalian karena yang kudengar bahwa tempat yang akan kalian datangi adalah sarang para bandit yang dipimpin seorang pengguna Hito Kagutsu bernama Mukade atau sering disebut Anrokuzan!". Kata Minato.

Sementara itu, Sara yang mendengar nama Mukade langsung kaget karena Mukadelah yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Hito-Kagutsu, bukanlah itu seni terlarang dari Sunagakure yang mempunyai izin menggunakannya hanya Chiyo-baba dan Akasuna Sasori? Kenapa dia bisa menggunakan itu?", Tanya Naruto sambil mengingat salah satu orang yang diidolakan di Ujian Chunnin jamannya.

"Aku juga tak tahu dan maka dari itu menyuruh para Anbu untuk mengawal kalian! Lagipula, aku tak ingin kehilangan anakku lagi, lagipula kau ingat Akasuna Sasori adalah orang yang mengalahkan Menma dipenentuan juara ketiga dan keempat ujian chunnin dizamanmu dan kudengar Anrokuzan lebih kuat lima kali daripada Akasuna Sasori! Maka, dari itu kembalilah dengan selamat! Sekarang, kalian, boleh keluar untuk misimu", Kata Minato.

Naruto dan lainnya langsung keluar dari ruang kerja Minato. Tapi, Sara sempat membatin sesuatu.

'Tou-san, Kaa-san, sepertinya dendam kalian akan terbalasakan kali ini!'

* * *

><p><em><span>Sementara itu<span>_

Dimenara tempat tertinggi terlihat seseorang berambut hitam dan berwajah datar bertemu dengan dua pimpinannya.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Pein-sama, Konan-sama?", Tanya orang itu.

"Inabi, aku ingin kau sendiri mengajak Anrokuzan buronan Sunagakure masuk ke grup kita! Dan bila dia tak mau bunuh dia!", Perintah Pein.

"Baik, Pein-sama!"

-TBC-

* * *

><p><em>Info tokoh utama:<em>

-Nama: Uzumaki Naruto

Ninja Rank: Jounin

Team: Team Hayate Geko, Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force

Kekkai Genkai: Rinnegan, Scorch Release.

Kekkai Tota: Dust Release

Nature Type: Wind, Fire, Scorch, Earth, Dust, Water, Lightning, Yin-Yang

Classification: Sage, Sensor Type, Medical-nin

-Nama: Menma

Ninja Rank: Chunnin

Team: Team Hayate Geko, Akatsuki

Kekkai Genkai: Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Blaze Release, Wood Release, Rinnegan.

Nature Type: Fire, Blaze, Earth, Wood, Water, Yin-Yang

Classification: Sensor Type, S-rank, Missing-nin

-Nama: Uzumaki Sara

Ninja Rank: Jounin

Team: Team Yugao, Konoha medical-nin team

Kekkai Genkai: Lava Release, Wood Release

Nature Type: Water, Wind, Lightning, Fire, Earth, Lava, Wood

Classification: Sensor Type, Medical-nin

-Nama: Hyuuga Shion

Ninja Rank: Chunnin

Team: Team Hayate Geko, Akatsuki

Kekkai Genkai: Byakugan

Nature Type: Lightning, Water, Wind, Lightning, Fire, Yin-yang.

Classification: Medical-nin, S-rank, Missing-nin

* * *

><p><strong>Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini (maaf jika hanya splointer, soalnya ide belum muncul karena kebanyakan tugas kampus dan tempat kerja dan maaf kalo pendek)<strong>

**Disini Sasori bukan mising-nin melainkan Jounin dari Sunagakure, umurnya gak kayak dicanon tapi setahun lebih tua daripada deidara dan dua tahun lebih tua daripada naruto dan menma, serta 3 tahun lebih tua daripada temari..**

**Sory, Sara gak jadi menjadi anak Fire Damiyo karena kedepannya akan kekurangan bahan..**

**Untuk update sampai tanggal 21 januari belum terjadwal, karena ada proyek..**

**Mohon maaf jika terjadi kesalahan (Typo, dsb) dan mohon review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Sekian Terima Kasih...**


	4. Kurang Penting

**Minta Pendapat Dikit:**

**-Disini, pairnya adalah NaruHarem (Naruko, Sara dan Hinata), jadi biar adil Menma dibuat Harem juga, tolong pilihin dong 2 buat Menma:**

**a.****Fem!Haku**

**b.****Kagura **

**c.****Hisame**

**d.****Tayuya**

**e.****Nii (Naruto Shippuden movie 3)**

**f.****Guren**

**g.****Karin**

**h.****Kamira (Naruto movei 2)**

**i.****Fugai (Naruto Movei 2)**

**j.****Ranke (Naruto Movei 2)**

**k.****Fuka**

**l.****Fubuki Kakuyoku (Naruto Movei 1)**

**m.****Kotohime**

**n.****OC (PM Saya)**

**Sekian saja kali ini, untuk update saya gak tahu, yang jelas setelah Hyouton no Naruto dan Rinnegan no Naruto diupdate! (Info tokoh utama, udah diupdate)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah milik saya..**

**Warning : Incest, (Maybe) Harem, SMA (Sistem Mikir Acak-acakan), Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Perubahan Timeline, Perubahan Umur.**

**Pairing : NaruNaruSara, MenmaShion**

**'DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ'**

* * *

><p>Tanya-Jawab di kolom review:<p>

Q : Author san mnurut saya, naruto, harem sma sara aj, kn c0c0k, jgan dng sma naruk0, krang bgus

A : Maaf untuk yang ini (NaruNaru), gak bisa diedit soalnya disini sifat Naruto adalah ingin selalu melindungi Naruko dari para pengganggu (Menma, Root, Akatsuki, dll), prinsipnya adalah mau perang terserah yang penting Naruko selamat dan gak terlibat, itulah kenapa saya buat Naruto tetap di Konoha, bukan kejar-kejaran Naruto dan Menma. Kalau, hanya kejar-kejaran mending saya buat Naruto keluar desa, mengembara dan membuat buku porno kayak Jiraiya, karena akan lebih mudah dalam mencari Menma.

Q : eh tadi uzumaki shion  
>emang shion &amp; menma udah nikah gitu<p>

A : Salah Ketik, Maaf ya?

Q: Menurutku cerita yang paling menyentuh tu ceritanya obito.. Hanya karna rin mati obito jadi pengen merestart ulang dunia

A: Ya, apalagi chapter yang baru keluar (Juubidara vs Obito)

Q: Apa menma tidak terlalu kuat, masa ad MS ama EMS dan rinnegan  
>thor menma jangan pakai rinnengan donk, biar naruto aja yang pakai rinnengan menma pakai MS am EMS<br>Menma terlalu kuat thor

A: Loh, saya tanya Hashirama dan Madara (EMS, bukan Rinnegan) pertarungannya menang mana? Izuna dan Tobirama menang mana? Doujutsu bukanlah hal yang bisa membuat seseorang lebih hebat daripada yang lain, lagipula kalau bukan karena Menma punya Rinnegan, saya gak akan buat Naruto punya Rinnegan buat ngimbanginnya dan maaf kenapa Menma punya Mokuton, Sharingan dan Rinnegan adalah untuk mengontrol Gedo Mazo.

Q : yo author san, saya sedikit saran, sebaik nya naruto gk usah punya donjutsu saja,, menma kan sudah punya donjutsu, nah naruto buat over di bdang lain aja, misal ninjutsu, atau kenjutsu, klau genjutsu sdah pasti.

biar kyak legenda madara dan hashirama, biarpun madara punya donjutsu tpi gak pernah menang lawan hashirama yg gak punya donjutsu,, saya rasa cerita nya bkal lebih menarik..

naruto punya donjutsu sudah mainstream.

A : Iya juga sih, tapi bagaimana cara menyegel Juubi tanpa membuat seseorang menjadi Jinchuriki, selain tentu saja menyegel juubi kebulan dengan rinnegan..

Q : Buat uzumaki sara punya rantai chakra

A : Gimana ya, soalnya Naruto, Naruko, Karin dan Kushina udah punya, apa nanti gak terlalu banyak yang punya, lagipula dirinya udah punya mokuton yang menurut saya fungsinya hampir mirip..

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

.

**-Sara POV-**

Namaku adalah Uzumaki Sara, anak angkat Senju Tsunade yang mulai diangkat menjadi anaknya setelah dia menikah dengan Jiraiya atau Otou-sama beberapa bulan lalu, dia mengangkatku sebagai anaknya setelah dia melihat kemampuanku dibidang medis dan menurut dirinya beberapa bagian dari selku menujukan kesamaan dengan Senju Hashirama, kekek dari Okaa-sama jadi kemungkinan besar aku bisa membangkitkan Mokuton, walau sampai sekarang aku masih belum mempelajari jutsu kayu , karena aku masih belum tertarik mempelajarinya.

Jika kalian kalian bertanya siapa yang kusayangi, tentu saja Okaa-sama, Otou-sama dan hampir semua warga desa Konoha, walaupun aku kadang kurang suka sifat Otou-sama yang terbilang sangat mesum dan juga sifat Okaa-sama yang suka berjudi. Jika kalian bertanya cita-citaku, tentu saja aku ingin menjadi Hokage selanjutnya sekaligus Hokage perempuan pertama dan menjadi Hokage pertama dari klan Uzumaki, walaupun opsi menjadi Hokage selanjutnya akan sulit karena banyak saingan seperti Shisui-senpai dan Naruto-kun, sedangkan cita-citaku selanjutnya adalah membunuh seseorang. Laki-laki yang kusukai? Mungkin, Naruto-kun yang merupakan anak dari Hokage-sama, murid pribadi Otou-sama, salah satu teman Oka-sama dalam hal berjudi, sekaligus orang yang sangat dipercayai Okaa-sama untuk meneruskan impian Dan Kato dan Nawaki yang merupakan orang-orang yang disayangi Okaa-sama, tapi sayangnya dia adalah seorang sister complex aneh yang hanya peduli dengan adik perempuannya aka Namikaze Naruko, aku ingat saat di Akademi waktu dia ditanya soal cita-cita oleh Anko-sensei (NB: waktu jamannya Naruto bukan Iruka yang jadi guru, melainkan Anko), dia dengan PDnya menjawab cita-citanya adalah menjadi Hokage, Raja Ramen dan menikahi Naruko-chan yang tentu saja cita-citanya ditertawakan satu kelas, aku tak tahu kenapa aku menyukainya, padahal dia bukanlah anak tertampan dikelas masih banyak yang lebih tampan darinya seperti saudaranya Menma dan seorang Hyuuga yang bernama Takuma yang dua-duanya adalah idola kelas, sedangkan Naruto-kun adalah salah satu dari beberapa anak nakal yang suka membuat masalah seperti membolos dan lain-lain, tapi anehnya dia selalu menjadi juara satu dalam kelas dan menjadi best rockie diangkatanku, aneh kan? Tapi, itulah yang kusuka darinya, dia adalah orang yang sulit ditebak, andai saja dia normal (baca: tidak siscon), mungkin kami sudah berpacaran, karena aku tahu dia sering melirik diriku! Oh ya sekarang ganti yang kubenci! Orang yang kubenci adalah Mukade atau Anrokuzan, orang yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku dan membuatku yatim piatu, cita-citaku adalah membunuhnya dan sepertinya akan terlaksana beberapa waktu lagi, karena menurut Hokage-sama misiku kali ini berhubungan dengannya.

Sekian dariku, mudah-mudahan cukup jelas perkenalannya.

**-Sara POV END-**

* * *

><p><strong>-Shisui POV-<strong>

Namaku Uchiha Shisui atau yang sering disebut orang dengan panggilan Shunsin no Shisui, karena kemampuanku dalam dunia pershunsinan, yang kucintai adalah hampir semua warga desa dan yang tidak kusukai adalah dirimu.

Aku adalah anak dari almarhum Uchiha Kagami, seorang Uchiha dengan semangat Senju, orang bilang aku adalah Uchiha Kagami kedua, tapi menurutku aku belum bisa disebut itu, karena aku hanyalah orang yang gagal terbukti saat pembantaian Uchiha, aku gagal menyadarkan sahabatku yaitu Uchiha Itachi dan Inabi-nii untuk tidak melakukan pembantaian itu dan aku hanya berhasil menyelamatkan Tatsuki dalam pembantaian yang menewaskan ratusan itu ditambah lagi aku juga tidak berhasil menghapus kebencian Tatsuki kepada Itachi dan Inabi yang dalam otaknya isinya balas dendam semua, sungguh naifkan diriku, oleh karena itu aku belum bisa disebut Uchiha Kagami kedua.

Jika kalian bertanya apakah impianku, impianku adalah Hokage dan melindungi semua warga desa, walau sepertinya itu hanya angan-angan karena melindungi satu klan saja tidak bisa, tapi tak apa mungkin jika aku menjadi Hokage aku bisa memperbaiki semua kesalahanku, cita-cita lain mungkin membawa kedua sahabatku pulang, walau aku tahu mereka pasti tak mau, tapi setidaknya jika mereka tak mau, maka satu-satunya orang yang pantas menghukum dan membunuh mereka adalah aku, karena bagaimanapun ini adalah urusan klan Uchiha yang akan menjadi Aib, jika orang lain yang melakukan urusan ini.

Mungkin sekian gambaran diriku, mungkin singkat, tidak jelas dan tidak padat, tapi itulah kebiasaan Uchiha, semuanya serba tertutup.

-**Shisui POV END.-**

* * *

><p><em><span>Digerbang Konoha<span>_

Terlihat tiga orang memakai pakaian khas Jounin mereka dan membawa tas, mereka kelihatan sedang menunggu sesuatu! Lalu datanglah, seseorang berambut kuning jabrik memakai pakaian seperti mereka seperti mereka.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Oh ya Shisui-nii kemana?", Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, lagipula kami juga baru datang, kalau shisiu-senpai kami tidak tahu, mungkin dia ada kepentingan sedikit, untung saja patner kita kali ini bukan Kakashi-san, mungkin jika dia maka kita harus menunggu sejam-dua jam lagi!", Jawab Sara.

"Oh ya, Naruto-san, soal terlambat begini, aku ingat masa lalu!", Kata Sai tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?", Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, saat kita melakukan misi berenam!", Jawab Sai dengan tersenyum.

"Jangan bilang kau mau mengingatkan masa-masa suramku sebagai tukang telat!", Ucap Naruto dengan wajah bosan.

"Tapi bukanlah itu benar, Naruto! Lagipula sebelum teammu meninggalkan Konoha, kau dulu persis Kakashi sering terlambat sampai 1-2 jam, pemalas, tidak bertanggung jawab dan tidak patut disebut shinobi!", Ucap Sakura.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas, jangan membuatku teringat Menma dan Shion karena mengenang masa lalu, karena itu akan membuatku mengingat merepotkan yang diberikan ayahku dan para tetua Hyuuga untuk membawa mereka pulang!", Kata Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Naruto! Lagipula, kau ingat kata-kata para shinobi Konoha bahwa orang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih buruk daripada orang meninggalkan misi!", Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

Lalu, mereka semua menoleh kearah orang yang memotong pembicaraan mereka, lalu mereka melihat seseorang yang mereka tunggu yaitu seorang laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik memakai baju Jounin seperti mereka dan membawa gunbai dan pedang dibelakangnya, dialah mereka tunggu, Shinobi yang mempunyai gelar Shunsin no Shisui.

"Ayo sebaiknya kita berangkat, maaf agak telat, karena tadi aku agak lupa menaruh gunbaiku dimana!", Ucap Shisui.

"Tak apa, Shisui-san lagipula keterlambatanmu hanya 10 menit jadi bisa ditolerir, berbeda jika keterlambatanmu sejam mungkin kau sudah kukebiri untuk meluapkan kekesalanku!", Ucap Sakura yang membuat Naruto dan Shisui agak begidik.

'Apa yang kau lakukan Danzou, mengapa temanku masa kecil jadi ceplas-ceplos seperti ini?', Batin Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat!"

Merekapun langsung berangkat untuk mencari tanaman obat yang mereka butuhkan.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sementara ditempat lain..<span>_

Inabi kini sedang berada dimarkas Mukade, tapi dia dihadang sekitar tujuh belas anak buah Mukade.

"Hei, muka datar! Mau apa kau kesini?", Tanya salah satu anak buah Mukade.

"Kalian tak perlu tahu yang penting katakan dimana Mukade!", Perintah Inabi.

"Kalau kami, tidak mau!", Kata salah satu anak buah Mukade.

"Kalian akan berurusan dengan kematian dan aku sebagai shinigaminya!", Kata Inabi dingin.

"Cihh.. Sombong sekali, semua serang!", Kata seseorang diantara mereka.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

tujuh orang diantara mereka langsung menembakkan jutsu bola api mereka kearah Inabi, Inabi melihat itu hanya mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya. 'Duar..' terjadi ledakan besar yang dihasilkan oleh gabungan 7 jutsu api level C milik anak buah Mukade, tapi alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat Inabi tidak terluka sama sekali, karena Inabi menggunakan Susano'o level 3 (Complete Susano'o, Mangekyou Sharingan Version), Inabi hanya tersenyum, sedangkan semua yang ada disitu hanya kaget.

"Sekarang giliranku, **Yasaka no Magatama**"

Inabi melemparkan tiga magatama tamoe 3 kearah anak buah Mukade, beberapa orang yang melihat itu langsung menghindar, sedangkan 6 orang tidak berhasil menghindarinya dan akhirnya tewas, orang-orang yang selamat menyerang Inabi dengan puluhan kunai peledak, 'duar... duar...' ternyata Susanoo milik Inabi tetap kokoh melindunginya.

"Waktunya membakar sesuatu! **Katon: Gōka Messhitsu**"

Inabi langsung menembakan aliran api intens kearah 11 orang yang tersisa dan 'duar..' terjadi ledakan besar yang menghancurkan seperempat lebih markas itu, sepuluh diantara orang-orang itu tewas, sedangkan satunya terluka parah, Inabi langsung menonaktifkan susanoonya dan menghampiri orang yang masih hidup dan mencekik lehernya.

"Katakan, dimana Mukade!", Perintah Inabi.

"Anoo, Anrokuzan-sama sekarang keluar bersama anak buah lainnya, sedang menemui Dotō Kazahana, missing-nin dari Kirigakure untuk melakukan perjanjian kerja sama, tempatnya sepuluh kilometer dari sini!", Kata orang itu yang langsung dicekik sampai mati oleh Inabi.

'Doto, bukankah wanita egois itu diberi misi ketua untuk merekrutnya, sial kenapa aku harus bermisi dengannya, aku sudah muak berpatner dengan wanita bergigi hiu itu!', Batin Inabi.

Sementara, ditempat lain seorang wanita berambut merah bergigi hiu yang kita kenali sebagai Ameyuri Ringo langsung bersin ketika Inabi membatinnya.

"Sialan kau, Inabi! Awas saja, kalau aku sudah pulang dari misi ini, aku panggang hidup-hidup dengan pedang Kibaku, karena seenaknya berpikir sesuatu yang tidak-tidak denganku!"

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Info Character:<p>

-Nama: Uzumaki Naruto [Edited]

Ninja Rank: Jounin

Team: Team Hayate Geko, Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force

Kekkai Genkai: Rinnegan, Scorch Release, Uzumaki's Blood (Heal Bite)

Kekkai Tota: Dust Release

Nature Type: Wind, Fire, Scorch, Earth, Dust, Water, Lightning, Yin-Yang

Classification: Sage (Toad), Sensor Type, Medical-nin

Strongest Jutsu: Speak no Jutsu

-Nama: Uzumaki Sara [Edited]

Ninja Rank: Jounin

Team: Team Yugao, Konoha medical-nin team

Kekkai Genkai: Wood Release, Lava Release, Boil Release, Uzumaki's Blood (Heal Bite)

Nature Type: Water, Wind, Lightning, Fire, Earth, Wood, Lava, Boil

Classification: Sensor Type, Medical-nin

-Nama: Haruno Sakura

Ninja Rank: Anbu

Team: Team Yugao, Root

Kekkai Genkai: Wood Release, Crystal Release

Nature Type: Water, Earth, Wood, Crystal.

Classification: Sensor Type, Medical-nin

-Nama: Sai

Ninja Rank: Anbu

Team: Team Yugao, Root

Kekkai Genkai: Byakugan

Nature Type: Water, Yin-Yang

- Nama: Uchiha Shisui

Ninja Rank: Anbu

Kekkai Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan

Nature Type: Wind, Fire, Earth

Classification: Sage (Raven), Sensor Type

- Nama: Uchiha Inabi

Ninja Rank: Anbu

Team: Akatsuki

Patner: Ameyuri Ringo

Kekkai Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan

Nature Type: Fire, Earth

Classification: Sensor Type, S-rank, Missing-nin

* * *

><p><strong>Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini (maaf jika hanya splointer dan pendek, soalnya chapter ini banyak saya potong buat nambahin chapter depan, agar fightnya gak kepotong ditengah jalan dan saya janji chapter depan minimal 2000 kata dan full-fight)<strong>

**Untuk Shisui disini gak bisa Amaterasu, Susanoo dan Tsukuyomi karena Mangekyounya fungsinya bukan buat itu..**

**Mohon maaf jika terjadi kesalahan (Typo, dsb) dan mohon review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Sekian Terima Kasih...**


	6. Uchiha's Doujutsu

**Sharingan (Bisa digunakan semua pengguna Sharingan):**

-Black Sabbath

-Brain Hypnosis: Inverted World

-Curse of Hatred

-Genjutsu: Sharingan dan turunannya.

-Demonic Illusion: Blue Lotus Hell

-Demonic Illusion: Delusions of Grandeur

-Demonic Possession

-Dengekiteki Misueru (Lightning Release Only)

-Genjutsu: Sadistic Oath Of Pain

-Izanagi dan turunannya

-Izanami dan turunannya

-Jinushigami

-_Killing Technique_

_-_Kuebiko

-Kōjin

-_Mind-Control Technique_

_-Sharingan Wights_

_-_Sharingan: Hallucination

-Sharingan: Ultimate Defense

-Uchiha–Style Unique Sealing Technique

-Stirring Technique

-Tenson Kōrin (Fire Release Only)

-Uchiha Secret Technique: Kotodama

-Water Release: Water Clone Eye Reflection Technique (Water Release Only)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mangekyou Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan:<strong>

**_+Version 1:_**

-Susanoo dan turunannya.

-Tsukuyomi dan turunannya.

-Amaterasu (Fire Release Only) dan turunannya (Blaze Release)

-Aisunoji (Ice Release Only) dan turunannya (Arctic Release)

-Kamadogami (Dark Release Only)

-Nōshuku (Explosion Release Only)

-Dsb (Pengganti Amaterasu, jika tidak punya Fire Release)

_**+Version 2:**_

-Kamui dan turunannya.

-Amenoukihashi dan turunannya.

-Tsukuyomi dan turunannya.

- Mukei (Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Only).

_**+Version 3:**_

-Rewinding Technique (Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Only)

-Kamimusuhi dan turunannya.

-Takamimusuhi dan turunannya (Kotoamatsukami merupakan turunannya)

-Seven Seals Awakening

-Ika-Zuchi-no-Kami (Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Only)

_**+Version 4:**_

(Menyusul, udah dibuat powernya belum bisa namainnya)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rinnegan:<strong>

(Menyusul, jutsunya udah banyak dibuat tapi penamaannya agak terganggu)

* * *

><p><strong>NB: Gak akan saya jelasin fungsi jutsunya, karena gak akan surprise dan jutsu ini berlaku disemua fict saya, bukan fict ini saja...<strong>


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah milik saya..**

**Warning : Incest, SMA (Sistem Mikir Acak-acakan), Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Perubahan Timeline.**

**Rate: M untuk Incest **

**'DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ'**

* * *

><p>Tanya-Jawab di kolom review:<p>

Q : Keren... Tapi buat naruto jadi tambah kuat ya supaya lebih hebat dari semua anggota akatsuki termasuk menma . Dan kuchiyose naruto itu klo bisa tambah lagi lagi ya... seperti saiber(salah satu dari 6 penjaga neraka) dan juga byakko,genbu,seiryu,senbu(klo ga' salah) ... Lebih keren lagi naruto punya ems dan teknik2 rinnegan . Ya... Ini cuma saran sih... Tapi, buat naruto jadi pahlawan shinobi ya... Dan lebih hebat dan kuat dari menma ... Oh ya klo bisa buat naruto punya jutsu rasenringu ya..

A : Gak, kalo rinnegan naruto punya tapi masih lama, kalo ems naruto kan mewarisi fisik dari rikoudo disini sedangkan menma mewarisi matanya jadi kurang gimana gitu kalo naruto punya ems, kalo kuchiyose naruto bisa diperbanyak tapi gak bisa byakko,genbu,seiryu,senbu soalnya entar lebih menonjol daripada kataknya, rasenringu entahlah, kalo naruto dan menma, emang selalu bersaing, karena naruto adalah titisan senju ootsusuki sedangkan menma adalah titisan uchiha ancestor...

Q : jadi cerita ini harem ya dan menma juga punya harem, apa tidak akan merepotkan, bukankah orang jahat jarang ada yg jatuh cinta ?  
>Oh iya, siapa saja haremnya naruto ?<p>

A : Baru rencana, sih! Entar rencananya Naruto sih kalo yang resmi baru Naruko dan Sara, entar kalo jadi harem Naruko, Sara dan ? (Antara Karin dan Shizune), tapi kalo gak jadi ya hanya Naruko dan Sara saja, dan Menma hanya Shion saja...

Q : Eto...sai seorang hyuga? Kok bisa? Dan kenapa gak menyandang nama hyuga? Berarti matanya sai warnanya lavender gt?

A : Nah, ikuti saja ceritanya soalnya arc depan adalah flashback naruto kecil, persahabatan naruto, menma dan sakura, awal sakura dan sai masuk root (termasuk Sai mendapat Byakugan dan siapa sebenarnya Sakura disini, bagaimana dia mendapat mokuton padahal dia bukan senju maupun uzumaki), mata anggap saja pake softlens

Q : shisui kan ahli genjutsu? msk gk bisa tsukoyumi

A : saya telah membagi kemampuan mangekyou menjadi 4, lihat halaman sebelum ini dan shisui masuk versi 3

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

.

_Bersama Naruto, dkk_

Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Shisui dan Sara kini sudah sampai ditempat tujuan mereka, tapi mereka kaget karena banyak orang-orang bergeletakan dijalan dan begitu juga banyak juga kerusakan alam ditempat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, sebenarnya disini?", Ucap Naruto agak kaget.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan Naruto, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat mencari apa yang harus kalian cari, lagipula perasaanku tidak enak soal ini!", Kata Shisui.

"Benar yang kau katakan Shisui-nii, kau benar tentang itu, ayo Sara kita cepat mencari tumbuhan itu lalu pulang dengan selamat!", Ajak Naruto pada Sara tanpa menoleh pada Sara.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan emosi negatif yang besar pada Sara, Sai dan Sakura dan juga merasakan orang yang sudah dikenalinya. Sehingga, Naruto sedikit begidik.

'Emosi macam apa ini, sangat-sangat besar sekali, sama dengan Menma saat itu! Tapi, tidak mungkin Sara seperti ini! Kalau Sakura dan Sai memang selalu besar seperti ini karena mereka selalu menyembunyikan emosi asli mereka dan cakra ini Uchiha Inabi, sembilan kilometer dari sini! Aku harus cepat mencari tumbuhan itu sebelum Shisui-nii ikut-ikutan seperti mereka karena tahu Inabi disini!', Batin Naruto.

* * *

><p><span><em>Bersama Mukade dan Doto<em>

Sekarang Mukade dan Doto sedang berada disebuah tempat untuk melakukan perjanjian jual-beli gulungan rahasia, Mukade kini dikawal oleh 23 ninja salah tiganya adalah Ishidate, Karenbana dan Kongo (Naruto movie 3, negeri bulan, malas buat OC) dan Doto masih dikawal oleh 23 orang pengikutnya salah tiganya adalah Fubuki Kakuyoku, Nadare Roga dan Mizore Fuyukuma.

"Jadi, semua barang yang kau tawarkan ada dalam gulungan ini?", Tanya Mukade.

"Begitulah!", Kata Doto.

"Jadi, berapa harga yang harus kubayar untuk benda ini?", Tanya Mukade.

"Sekitar, 120.000.00 Ryo!", Kata Doto.

"Baiklah, Ishidate!", Ucap Mukade.

"Baik, Anrokuzan-sama!", Kata Ishidate.

Ishidate langsung mendekati Mukade dan Doto, Ishidate pun langsung memberikan koper itu pada Doto dan Doto langsung menerimanya.

"Boleh, aku menghitung uang dalam koper ini?", Tanya Doto.

"Tentu saja, boleh!", Ucap Mukade sambil menyeringai begitu pula Ishidate.

Doto kemudian membuka koper itu, tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia bukan uang yang didapatkannya, melainkan koper itu berisi puluhan kertas peledak yang menyala, lalu ketika dia menoleh Mukade, Mukade telah meloncat kebelakang dan 'duar...' ledakan terjadi ditempat Doto dan anak buahnya. Tapi, untung saja Roga sempat membuat kubah es sehingga mereka terlindungi. Sementara itu, Mukade dan anak buahnya yang melihat itu hanya mendecih.

"Hei, Anrokuzan, aku paling tidak suka orang-orang yang menghiati perjanjian, oleh karena itu seorang penipu sepertimu harus mati saja! **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**", Kata Doto.

Dari mulut Doto keluar naga air raksasa yang kini menuju Mukade dan anak buahnya, melihat itu Ishidate langsung menuju barisan depan dan melakukan handseal earth releasenya (saya asumsikan dia pengguna elemen tanah, soalnya dimovie dia bisa merubah orang jadi batu).

**"Doton: Doryuheki"**

Terbentuklah tebok tanah yang menahan naga air Doto, disisi lain Roga juga sudah siap dengan jutsu airnya,

**"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha"**

Roga meludahkan air dari mulutnya dengan skala yang sangat besar, sementara itu disisi lain Kakuyoku telah siap mendukung jutsu Roga dengan ice breathingnya, 'frezzz...' ombak air Roga kini menjadi es dan Rogapun membuat handseal lagi.

**"Hyōton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu"**

Dari ombak es yang tercipta tadi terbentuklah puluhan serigala dari es yang kini semuanya berlari menuju Mukade dan semua anak buahnya, Karenbana melihat itu langsung melempar lima kunai peledak dan melakukan handseal.

_**"Kibaku Kunai Kage Bunshin**_**_ no Jutsu"_**

Kunai peledak yang dilempar Karenbana kini berubah menjadi puluhan dan semua menuju serigala-serigala es yang diciptakan Roga dan 'duar.. duarr.. duarr..' terjadi ledakan yang meledakan semua serigala es milik Roga. Sementara itu disisi lain, Mukade mensumon hito kagutsu terbaiknya yaitu Pakura.

**"Shakuton: Kajōsatsu"**

Dari tubuh boneka Pakura, keluarlah 3 orbital api berwarna merah keputihan dan kemudian orb-orb itu menyatu menjadi bola api besar dan kemudia meluncur kearah Doto dan anak buahnya, Roga yang melihat itu langsung membuat jutsu air untuk menahannya.

_**"Suiton**_**_: _**_**Suijinheki"**_

Roga menyemburkan dinding air dari mulutnya untuk menahannya, tapi sayangnya bola api itu bukannya padam tapi tetap bergerak kearah Doto dan anak buahnya, 'duar..' terjadi ledakan ditempat itu tetapi Doto bersama beberapa anak buahnya berhasil menghindar, tetapi 3 orang tidak berhasil menghindar sehingga mereka terkena ledakan dan anehnya bukannya gosong mayat anak buah Doto, melainkan langsung menjadi mumi dan kini Kongo sudah berada didepan Doto dan langsung mencoba memukul Doto, tapi 'duak... blarrr..' Fuyukuma sudah melindungi Doto dengan memukul Kongo dengan pukulan keras, sementara itu baik Kakuyoku dan Karenbana sudah siap mengomando pasukan-pasukannya masing-masing untuk saling serang.

"SEMUA, SERANG!"

Tapi sebelum semua saling serang terdengar suara gemuruh petir dilangit dan ketika mereka menoleh kekiri mereka, mereka semua menemukan seseorang yang kita ketahui sebagai Ameyuri Ringo sedang mengirimkan sinyal petir kelangit melalui pedang Kibanya yang ditancapkan ditanah.

**"Raiton: Sandāgēto"**

* * *

><p><span><em>Bersama Naruto lagi..<em>

"Ayo, Sara kita cepat mencari tumbuhan itu lalu pulang dengan selamat!", Ajak Naruto.

"Maaf, Naruto-kun, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan!", Ucap Sara.

Sarapun langsung berdiri dan berlari entah menuju arah mana! Lalu, Naruto langsung menoleh kearah Sai dan Sakura.

"Maaf, Naruto-san, kami haarus mengikuti keputusan Sara-san, apa yang dia inginkan harus kita turuti, lagipula dia adalah ketua dalam misi ini, jadi kami tidak akan menghalangi apa yang dia lakukan, tapi kami akan menjaga keselamatannya kali ini!", Kata Sai sambil menggambar sesuatu dalam gulungannya.

"Benar, anak manja, tuan putrimu pasti kami jamin selamat, ayo Sai!", Kata Sakura.

Kemudian, dari gulungan Sai, keluarlah burung elang raksasa dari tinta dan Sakura bersama Sai langsung menaiki burung elang tinta itu dan mereka melesat terbang menuju angkasa meninggalkan Naruto dan Shisui sendirian, Naruto lalu menoleh Shisui dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto, bahwa Shisui kini telah memasuki mode sage gagaknya (rambutnya berubah menjadi agak kebiruan, matanya berubah seperti mata gagak).

"Seperti ada suatu pertarungan seru sepuluh kilometer dari sini dan sepertinya 'dia' juga ikut terlibat!", Kata Shisui.

"Jadi, kau mengetahuinya Shisui-nii?", Tanya Naruto.

"Sejak daritadi, awalnya samar-samar karena diluar jangkuan kemampuan sensorku yang hanya enam kilometer! Jadi, aku memasuki mode sennin untuk memperluas jangkauan sensorku, ternyata dia benar-benar disini!", Jawab Shisui.

"Jadi, apakah kau mau ikut-ikut mereka bertiga?", Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku sih ngikut kamu saja!", Jawab Shisui.

"Baiklah, ayo menyusul mereka! Aku khawatir soal keselamatan mereka, soalnya sekitar 40-50 orang yang akan mereka hadapi!", Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pegang tanganku!", Ajak Shisui.

"Ogah, kau kira tidak pusing apa? Terbang bersamamu dengan kecepatan 50 km/jam, lebih baik entar aku menyusulmu dengan hiaraishin, kalau salah satu dari kalian sudah sampai, lagipula kalian semua sudah kutandai!", Tolak Naruto.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja! Dasar pemalas!", Ucap Shisui yang tiba-tiba dari punggungnya keluar sayap dan 'wush..' Shisui terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

* * *

><p><span><em>Kembali kepertarungan pasukan Doto vs pasukan Mukade<em>

**"Raiton: Sandāgēto"**

Petir yang dikirim Ameyuri kelangit langsung menyebar kearah pasukan Doto dan Mukade, lalu 'duarr...' terjadi ledakan yang terjadi karena petir Ameyuri tapi sayangnya petirnya ditahan sosok astral yang kita sebut Susanoo dan terlihat Inabi didalamnya.

"Cihh...", Desis Ameyuri.

"Jangan emosian, Ame-chan! Lagipula, jika Doto maupun Mukade mati, sama saja misi kita gagal!", Kata Inabi.

"Cihh, kau mengganggu saja, Inabi! Oh, ya, kenapa kau ada disini?", Tanya Ameyuri.

"Tentu saja sama sepertimu merekrut orang untuk masuk team kita!", Kata Inabi.

Inabi lalu menoleh kearah Mukade dan Doto.

"Jadi, mana orang yang bernama Mukade dan Doto, aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian?", Kata Inabi dengan menggunakan KI untuk mengimindasi semua orang yang ada disitu, sehingga semua orang yang ada disitu ketakutan.

Lalu, terjadilah pembicaraan antara Inabi, Mukade, Doto dan Ameyuri Ringo secara tertutup dan rahasia sampai authorpun tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi, tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan perempuan berambut merah.

"DIMANA ORANG YANG BERNAMA MUKADE?", Teriak perempuan yang kita ketahui sebagai Sara.

"Aku, orang bernama Mukade! Siapa kau mencariku, gadis jalang?", Tanya Mukade.

"AKU UZUMAKI SARA, DATANG KESINI UNTUK MEMBALASKAN DENDAM KEDUA ORANG TUAKU!", Teriak Sara.

"Ternyata kau, tuan putri Sara! Lama tidak bertemu, tak kusangka kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik sekarang dan sepertinya tubuhmu sekarang sudah siap menjadi salah satu koleksiku seperti kedua orang tuamu!", Kata Mukade sambil mensumon Hito Kagutsu ibu dan ayah Sara.

"BRENGSEK! Katon: Go...", Teriak Sara sambil membuat handseal tapi tangannya tertahan seseorang berambut kuning

"Sabar, Sara! Lagipula, jumlah dan kekuatan kita kalah, kita harus menunggu Shisui-nii dan dua anggota Root itu datang!", Ucap Naruto yang sudah berteleport didekat Sara dengan hiraishin.

Inabi yang melihat itu Naruto, hanya menyeringai.

"Ternyata, kau belum mati bocah! Bahkan, sekarang menjadi Jounin sekarang! Kukira kau sudah mati karena jutsumu sendiri dulu!", Kata Inabi.

"Wah, kau terlalu meremehkanku Inabi-nii, persis seperti Menma dulu! Ah, mungkin juga Menma yang tertular kelakuanmu!", Ucap Naruto santai.

"Mungkin! Kukira kau hilang ingatan karena kejadian itu, tapi tak kusangka kau masih mengingat Menma!"

"Bagaimana mungkin, aku bisa melupakannya? Jika, dua orang itu (baca: Minato dan Kushina), selalu memohon untuk membawa Menma pulang!", Kata Naruto.

Lalu, tiba-tiba 'bruk..' tiga orang jatuh dari langit didekat Naruto, mereka adalah Shisui, Sai dan Sakura, Shisui jatuh karena mode sagenya habis, sedangkan Sai dan Sakura jatuh karena tertimpa Shisui.

"Ittai..", Keluh mereka bertiga.

"Ternyata orang Konoha memang semuanya ceroboh, termasuk dirimu Shisui!", Kata Inabi lagi.

"Ternyata kau, Inabi! Tak kusangka kita bertemu untuk bertarung lagi, sekarang!", Ucap Shisui yang kini sudah berdiri.  
>"Wah.. wah.. wah... sepertinya makin banyak pengganggu saja, Doto, Mukade sebaiknya kau suruh anak buah kalian untuk membunuh mereka semua! Karena, mereka mungkin akan sangat merepotkan kita berempat!", Kata Ameyuri.<p>

"Baiklah! Semua serang!"

Semua anak buah Doto dan Mukade kini berlari kearah Naruto dan kawan-kawannya, Naruto melihat itu langsung membuat handseal kage bhunsin, tapi ditahan Shisui yang kini menutup matanya dan membuka matanya yang kini menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan.

**"Takamagahara"**

Shisui telah melakukan salah satu teknik Mangekyounya dan apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kita tunggu sampai saya punya waktu luang!

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini (maaf kalau jelek dan alurnya bikin pusing), soalnya otak saya baru konslet<strong>

**Untuk updatennya gak tahu..**

**Mohon maaf gak jadi 2k+ soalnya banyak yang lupa (sebenarnya dulu udah buat 3k-, tapi karena other human error jadi kehapus filenya, jadi seginilah yang baru saya ingat)..**

**Mohon maaf jika terjadi kesalahan (Typo, dsb) dan mohon review dengan review yang membangun..**

**Sekian Terima Kasih..**


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukanlah Milik saya..**

**Warning : Incest, Typo, OC, OOC, Ngaawur, Perubahan Timeline, dll.**

**Pairing : NaruNaruto, yang lain bisa berubah-ubah (tergantung Mood)**

**'DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ'**

* * *

><p>Tanya-Jawab di kolom review:<p>

Q : Apkah dsini tobi tetap jahat ?

A : Mungkin, disini Obito lebih jahat daripada Madara, tapi entahlah...

Q: Saya rasa kekuatannya berlebihan, dan sepertinya kekuatan musuh lebih kuat daripada naruto cs

A: Saya rasa tidak, ada kekurangan dan kelebihannya masing-masing

Q: Author bukannya menma trlalu kuat punya ems rinnega makuton dan 5 elemen(betul gx?) thu mah gax mungkin di kalahin bahkan saat prtarungan hasirama ma madara yg saat pds 4 madara yg mnang hanya krna saat itu dia dah punya makuton?

A: Maaf, untuk Mokuton akan saya ganti dengan sesuatu karena ada alasan tertentu,kalo Rinnegan entahlah...

Q : Apakah Naruto punya Susanoo.

A : Gak, tapi akan punya battle avatar kayak Ashura, walaupun masih bingung rubah kayak Ashura ataupun yang lain...

* * *

><p><span><em>Masih bersama Naruto dan kawan-kawan<em>

"**Takamagahara"**

'Bruk... Bruk... Bruk...' tiba-tiba semua orang yang menyerang Naruto dan kawan-kawannya langsung pingsan karena salah satu jutsu Mangekyou Shisui sehingga tersisa Inabi, Ameyuri, Doto, Mukade, Rouga dan Ishidate.

"Kau memang hebat Shisui, bahkan bisa membuat banyak orang sekaligus, tapi sepertinya jutsumu terbatas! Lagipula kalian kalah jumlah, kami berenam sedangkan kalian hanya berlima, kalian kalah jumlah!", Kata Inabi mencoba menggertak.

"Sepertinya kau salah Inabi-nii, kami hanya akan bertarung berempat saja!", ucap Naruto santai.

"Maksudmu?", Tanya semua yang ada disitu bingung.

"Maaf, Sara!", Kata Naruto mendekati Sara.

'duak..' Narutopun memukul Sara dengan keras hingga Sara pingsan, sehingga membuat semua yang ada disana menjadi tercengang.

"Hei Naruto-san! Apa yang kau lakukan?", Tanya Sai.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Bukankah ini yang dilakukan Root, jika salah satu orang dianggap menyusahkan dalam suatu misi! Bukan, Root akan membunuhnya! Tapi, aku bukanlah orang seperti itu, aku tak akan membiarkan warga Konoha mati saat misi bersamaku! Karena, aku adalah orang yang akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya! Lagipula, jika Sara tidak kupingsankan maka dia hanya akan menghambat kita, karena dendamnya pada Mukade sangat merepotkan! Dan satu lagi, enam orang Missing-nin seperti mereka, tak cukup untuk menghalangi seorang keturunan klan tergila dan ternekat sepanjang sejarah, sepertiku!", Ucap Naruto mulai serius.

Inabi yang mendengar itu langsung mendengar itu langsung menyeringai dan membalas ucapan Naruto.

"Sepertinya sifat Uzumakimu mulai keluar Naruto, walaupun kau hanya Uzumaki karbitan, sudah lama aku bersemangat seperti ini, kata-katamu tentang klanmu mengingatkanku kepada seorang Uzumaki yang menglahkanku beberapa tahun lalu saat aku masih diroot, seorang Uzumaki bernama Nagato (anggap aja, disini Inabi satu angkatan dibawah Kakashi, Guy dan Obito)!", Ucap Inabi.

Naruto mendengar perkataan langsung membatin desuatu.

'Jadi, orang yang memiliki kekuatan Rikoudou Sennin benar-benar ada, kukira hanya karangan Sensei mesum itu! Eh tunggu dulu, jika Rikoudo sennin benar-benar ada, jadi orang yang bernama Ootsutsuki Ashura itu benar-benar anak dari Rikoudo Sennin, kukira dia hanyalah hayalanku saja, sepertinya akan menarik jika aku bisa bertemu orang bernama Nagato itu! Kukira yang tersisa dari klan Uzumaki hanya aku, Kaa-san, Naruko, Sara dan Menma, emm bukan Menma cakranya lebih mirip nenek Naori daripada seorang Uzumaki, emm mungkin Sensei mesum itu juga termasuk Uzumaki juga. Kira-kira masih ada Uzumaki tidak diluar sana, ya? Selain Nagato tentunya!', Batin Naruto.

"Emm, aku tak menyangka kau dikalahkan seorang Uzumaki dulu, tapi sepertinya kau akan dikalahkan dikalahkan seseorang lagi, tapi kali bukan seorang Uzumaki melainkan kerja sama seorang Uzumaki dan seorang Uchiha, benarkan Shisui-nii?", Ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja!", Balas Shisui percaya diri

"Cihh, kalian terlalu percaya diri!", Sindir Inabi.

"Percaya diri itu, memang diperlukan sekarang! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Shisui langsung membuat bunshin, lalu bunshin itu langsung duduk, sehingga membuat pihak lawan bingung.

'Bunshin berdiam diri, untuk apa?', Bantin semua yang ada yang ada disana.

"Sai, Sakura, tolong jaga Bunshinku dan Sara sekarang! Dan ayo Naruto, kita habisi mereka sekarang!". Ucap Shisui.

Naruto dan Shisuipun langsung siap denngan kuda-kudanya dan langsung membuat handseal.

"**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku"**

"**Gamayudan "**

Shisui langsung menembakkan dinding api raksasa dan Naruto menembakan minyak katak kearah Inabi, Ameyuri, Doto, Mukade, Rouga dan Ishidate. Dinding api buatan Shusui dan minyak yang disenburkan Naruto bergabung sehingga dinding api buatan Shisui menjadi dua kali lebih besar dari sebelumya dan kecepatannya berubah menjadi dua kali lipat. Sementara itu, Mukade yang melihat itu langsung membuang boneka orang tua Sara dan langsung mensumon boneka Pakura miliknya, dilain sisi Ameyuri langsung menyatukan dan meyilangkan pedang Kibanya, sementara yang lain membuat handseal teknik defensive mereka.

"**Doton: Doryūheki"**

"**Raiton: Raikou Tate"**

"**Hyouton: Hyouryuuheki"**

"**Shakuton: Shakurōzudōmu" **

Inabi dan Ishidate membuat dinding tanah untuk menahan teknik gabungan Naruto dan Shisui, begitu juga Doto dan Rouga membuat dinding dari es, sementara dari pedang Kiba milik Ameyuri keluar petir yang membentuk perisai raksasa, sementara itu Mukade membuat kubah dari api berbentuk seperti bunga mawar untuk menghalau gelombang api raksasa itu dan 'blar... duar...' terjadi tabrakan jutsu buatan Naruto dan Shisui dengan jutsu musuh yang membuat asap tebal yang mengganggu penglihatan dan ketika asap hilang, alangkah mengejutkan Naruto sudah berteleport didepan Rouga dan Ishidate membawa masing bola cakra berwarna biru ditangannya.

"**Tsuin Rasengan"**

* * *

><p><span><em>Sementara itu ditempat lain diKonoha<em>

Seorang berambut putih liar yang kita ketahui sebagai sang sanin mesum sekaligus orang paling terhormat diKonoha, Jiraiya. Jiraiya sekarang sedang membaca gulungan yang ditemukannya dikuil topeng Uzumaki beberapa hari lalu, gulungan itu berisi tentang sejarah Ashura dan Indra dan juga tentang konflik berkepan Senju dan Uchiha.

'Jadi orang bernama Ashura itu benar-benar ada, kukira hanya hayalan anak idiot itu, tapi jika benar Naruto adalah reinkarnasi Ashura, tebakanku Menma adalah reinkarnasi Indra. Dan disini tertulis jika kekuatan Ashura dan Indra digabungkan maka akan tercipta kekutan yang sangat dahsyat yang dapat menghancurkan ataupun mendamaikan dunia, mungkin ramalan tetua katak bahwa salah satu anak Minato akan menjadi anak yang diramalkan adalah benar, tapi tebakanku saja yang salah karena mengira bahwa Naruko yang merupakan Jinchuriki Kyuubilah yang jadi anak ramalan itu, dan jika anak ramalan benar-benar ada, maka itu adalah Naruto. Pantas saja, anak itu biarpun tingkat kemalasan dan kenakalannya melebihi rata-rata, perkembangannya lima kali lebih cepat daripada Menma yang memiliki sharingan maupun Naruko yang merupakan Jinchuriki Kyuubi! Nii-san sepertinya kau sangat beruntung mempunyai cucu sehebat Naruto. Emm, lalu cara membuat Naruto menjadi anak yang diramalkan adalah menggabungkan selnya dan sel Menma, tapi bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan sel Menma untuk disuntikan pada tubuh Naruto. Ehmm, mungkin dengan sel tali pusar Menma, tapi apakah Minato masih menyimpannya. Lebih baik, aku tanyakan dulu pada Minato dan Kushina!", Pikir Jiraiya.

Jiraiyapun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menemui Minato dan Kushina secepatnya.

* * *

><p><span><em>Kembali bersama Naruto dan kawan-kawan<em>

"**Tsuin Rasengan"**

'Blar..' Naruto langsung memukulkan kedua rasengannya kemuka Rouga dan Ishidate sehingga mereka berdua langsung tewas ditempat. Inabi melihat itu langsung melempar Naruto dengan beberapa kunai peledak, tapi Shisui dari jauh cepat tanggap dengan melemparkan gunbainya kearah Naruto dengan elemen angin agar lebih cepat sampai dan Naruto dengan cepat menanggkap gunbai Shisui dan dengan cepat Naruto mengayunkan gunbai itu kearah kunai-kunai tersebut dan 'duar..' terjadi ledakan karena tabrakan gunbai dan kunai-kunai tersebut tapi karena gunbai tersebut sangat kuat jadi tidak terjadi apapun pada Naruto dan dengan cepat Naruto mengipaskan gunbai itu kearah lawan dan 'wushh... blarr...' Inabi dan para patnernya terlempar beberapa meter dan ketika Inabi berdiri, dia sudah melihat Shisui didepannya dan 'duak...' Shisui menedangnya dengan keras sehingga dia terlempar lagi tapi terpisah dengan patner-patnernya.

"NARUTO, AKAN MENGURUS INABI, KAU URUS TIGA LAINNYA!", Perintah Shisui.

"Hai..."

Shisui langsung langsung melakukan Shusin didepan Inabi yang baru berdiri dan bersiap menebas Inabi dengan pedangnya, 'trank..' tiba-tiba Inabi dilindungi oleh tulang astral berwarna hitam dan Inabipun langsung menyeringan dan 'jleeb..' dari tulang-tulang tersebut keluar tangan astral yang membawa pedang dimana pedang menusuk Shisui, tapi 'kwakk... kwak...' tubuh berubah menjadi puluhan gagak yang terbang kesana kemari. Kemudian, dari belakang Inabi terdengan Shisui sedang meneriakkan nama jutsu.

"**Katon****: ****Ryuuen Houka no Jutsu"**

Shisui langsung menembakkan 4 bola naga api raksasa kearah Inabi, Inabi melihat itu hanya menyeringai dan 'duar...' terjadi ledakan karena tembakan bola naga api Shisui kearah Inabi, tapi ketika ledakan selesai terlihat tulang astral yang tadi menyelimuti Inabi kini berubah menjadi bentuk manusia astral (Human Form) sehingga membuat Shisui kaget.

"Bagaimana, mungkin?", Gumam Shisui.

"Mungkin saja! Karena kekuatan ini adalah Susanoo, perlindungan terkuat yang lahir dari gabungan dua Mangekyou Sharingan. Tapi, sayangnya kau tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu ini walaupun mempunyai dua Mangekyou Sharingan, karena kau tidak punya kebencian dan kau tahu Shisui, Mangekyou Sharingan tidak lebih dari sekedar pajangan jika kau tidak mempunyai kebencian! Baiklah, Shisui aku akan memberi penawaran padamu jika kau ingin bisa menggunakan teknik ini, kau bergabung dengan tim kami dan melupakan impian bodohmu untuk menjadi Hokage!", Ucap Inabi menghasut.

"JANGAN MENCOBA MENGHASUTKU! **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku**"

* * *

><p><span><em>Sementara itu bersama Naruto<em>

Naruto kini berhadapan langsung dengan Ameyuri, Doto dan Mukade secara langsung.

"Cihh, sebuah keberuntungan bertarung dengan seorang murid dari Gama Sannin, Jiraiya sekaligus anak kilat kuning Konoha!", Ucap Mukade.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu? Mukade!", Gumam Naruto.

" Tentu saja, hanya ada dua orang yang bisa menyemburkan minyak katak yaitu Jiraiya dan tentunya muridnya, Gama Ouji, Uzumaki Naruto!", Kata Mukade.

"Cihh, ternyata kau tahu banyak tentang kami!", Balas Naruto.

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku ingin menjadikan kalian berdua koleksiku!", Kata Mukade santai.

"Cihh, itupun kalau kau bisa mengalahkan kami berdua! _**Katon**_**: **_**Ryuuen Houka no Jutsu"**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Kembali bersama Shisui vs Inabi<em>

"**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku**"

Shisui langsung menembakkan dinding api raksasa kearah Inabi, Inabi melihat itu hanya menyeringai lagi dan 'duar...' terjadi ledakan karena tabrakan tabrakan jutsu Shisui dan Susanoo Inabi yang sekarang sudah sampai tahap Final Form yang dimana Susanoo tersebut membawa pedang dan perisai (mirip Susanoo Itachi saat menyegel Orochimaru dan Nagato tapi berwarna hitam).

"Bagaimana bisa?", Gumam Shisui lagi.

"Tentu saja bisa, lagipula sudah kubilang perlindungan Susanooku adalah mendekati absolute! Kau mungkin bisa menghancurkan Susanoo milik Menma atau melelehkan Susanoo milik Itachi kebentuk Human Form! Tapi, kalau kau ingin berususan dengan Susanooku kau harus menyemburkan api yang lebih besar seperti tadi! Tapi, sepertinya kau membutuhkan Naruto untuk menyemprotkan minyak kataknya, tapi sayangnya Naruto sedang melawan patner-patnerku! Bagaimana Shisui tentang tawaranku tadi! Lagipula, kau tidak pernah menjadi kuat dengan menjadi baik seperti ayahmu, dia hanyalah ninja bodoh yang mati untuk melindungi teman-temannya, padahal teman-temannya tersebut dari belakang mengkhianatinya dan hanya menginginkan matanya! Mungkin, jika kau terus-terusan menjadi baik seperti dirinya, kau akan mati sepertinya, dikhianati teman-temanmu dan yang paling parah dikhianati seseorang yang telah kau anggap adikmu sendiri! Bagaimana Shisui, kau mau menjadi kuat atau kau ingin menjadi ninja bodoh seperti ayahmu!", Ucap Inabi menghasut Shisui.

Shisui mendengarkan itu langsung marah karena ayahnya diejek dan dijelek-jelekan Inabi. Lalu, dia langsung melakukan seal konfrontasi dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau boleh mengataiku lemah dan bodoh tapi jika kau menjelek-jelekan ayahku, kau akan MATI", Ucap Shisui dingin.

Kemudian, ''dusst...' tiba-tiba Shisui diselimuti asap dan ketika asap hilang terlihat Shisui penampilannya sedikit berubah sehingga membuat Inabi sedikit terhenyak. Mata Shisui berubah seperti gagak, rambutnya yang semula hitam menjadi agak kebiruan dan mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam bermotif api biru (kayak jubah Naruto saat lawan Pein tapi beda warna).

"**Sennin Mōdo**! Active"

* * *

><p><span><em>Sementara bersama Sai dan Sakura<em>

Sai dan Sakura sedang duduk santai menunggu Sara dan bunshin Shisui, tapi tiba-tiba 'dusst...' bunshin Shisui hilang tanpa bekas menjadi asap.

"Jadi, Shisui-senpai sudah memulai teknik senjutsunya ya?", Gumam Sai.

"Sepertinya, iya!", Jawab Sakura.

Lalu, kesantaian mereka terganggu kedatangan dua orang berjubah awan merah yang sama dengan jubah Inabi dan Ameyuri.

"Pantas saja dua orang tebaik dari Akatsuki lama sekali dalam melaksanakan misi ini, padahal hanya misi perekrutan anggota, ternyata ada pengganggu disini!", Kata seorang diantara mereka.

"Orang Konoha, orang-orang yang tingkat menyebalkannya melebihi orang lain, seperti biasanya!", Kata seorang lainnya.

"Kalian..."

Siapakah dua orang yang menghampiri Sai dan Sakura? Dan apakah Naruto mampu menangani tiga orang missing-nin sekaligus? Lalu, apakah Shisui akan mengalahkan Inabi dengan sage modenya? Lalu, apakah Minato masih menyimpan pusar Menma sebagai sample sel yang akan disuntikan pada Naruto atau apakah Minato mengganggap Jiraiya mengada-ada? Jawabannya ada dichapter berikutnya.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis kali ini dan mohon maaf jika pendek dan update lama karena saya banyak masalah bulan kemarin...<strong>  
><strong>Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, dan tolong review dengan review yang membangun..<strong>  
><strong>Untuk update gak tahu..<strong>  
><strong>Untuk Menma gak akan jadi punya Mokuton karena alasan tertentu yang tidak bisa saya jelaskan sekarang tapi sebagai gantinya Menma akan mempunyai satu-dua kekkai genkai yang berhubungan dengan elemen tanah dan Satu kekuatan yang saya rahasiakan.. <strong>  
><strong>Untuk Naruto kayaknya akan saya tambah dua Kekkai Tota lagi (Gabungan api, angin, petir dan Gabungan api, air, petir), tapi akan saya pertimbangkan lagi kalo terlalu overpower...<strong>  
><strong>Sekian terima kasih..<strong>


End file.
